Ancient History
by Passive Pegasus
Summary: When Princess Celestia falls into a depression she cannot explain, she casts a spell to delve into the mysteries of her ancient past. What she finds is something she had long forgotten about and something she did not expect — or want — at all.
1. Chapter 1

**Hasbro owns MLP:FiM**

The sun rises over the horizon like it always does, dyeing everything in view magnificent colors, and I cannot help but wonder why today feels different. The sun's rays used to give me energy and happiness, fill me with life, but, today—like countless days before—, they only make my spirits sink lower. It has been my duty to raise the star every morning since longer than I can remember, but, for quite some time now, it has felt pointless. I owe it to my subjects to bestow upon them this life-giving light, but I find myself lacking the energy to even wake up before the time arises to welcome the sun. My guards have had to awaken me for many years now. They seem to realize something is wrong, but they are wise to keep their mouths shut. It would be rude and inconsiderate to ask something so personal of their princess, even though I would not mind if someone showed care once in awhile.

With a heavy heart, I turn my back on the sun and stride into the castle, pulling the doors closed behind me with my magic and shrouding the room in darkness. I could not explain it should I be asked, but it was as if the sun repelled me. The very thing that had served as my purpose in life for thousands of years was becoming the bane of my existence. I could not—would not—tell anyone of my thoughts. I was their leader; their faith rested in me. I could not let them down no matter what, even if the thing that is hanging over my head threatens to crush me. I will not be weak. I am a role model. I am a leader. I am invincible. Or, in the very least, I must pretend that is the case.

"Princess? Are you in there?" one of my most loyal guard's voices travels through the door that leads out to the rest of the castle, his tone one of concern. Silver Sword has been my guard ever since he got his cutie mark as a colt. If I were younger, we would be friends. Alas, I was the Princess; I could not make friends, not like I wished I could.

"Yes," I respond simply, my voice cracking in the slightest. I know he notices, so I continue. "I am fine, Silver Sword. Do not worry. I just... I need some time alone. You understand, do you not?" I hear him sigh.

"Of course, Your Highness," he replies after a minute, the sound of his hooves scuffing the floor reaching my ears. He was the only guard to act less than diminutive around me, and I greatly appreciated it. "Let me know if you need anything." His hooves clop on the tile floor as he travels down the hallway away from my room. I wish he would ignore his duty to be respectful of me and actually pursue his concern, but he is too loyal to ever do that. I admire his determination, but it sickens me as well.

Today will be one of solitude, much like many others have been, because I need to reflect on my past. I need to figure out the real reason why I am like this. I know there is something that I cannot recall, something deep in my mind unable to be remembered, and I must discover what that is. I feel it has something to do with my mood as of late, and, when a hunch like this hits me, I am almost always correct. My past holds a secret I need to uncover. I need to get back to my old self, for my people and for myself. It has been so long since I last took time to simply think; my duties normally restrict my free time. However, today, the day after the Gala, my guards advise me to rest. For once, I listen to them.

With grace, I kneel on my bed, tucking my front legs under me and folding up my back legs so I lay in a comfortable position. I close my eyes loosely, and, without a moment's hesitation, I cast a memory spell on myself, spreading the yellow glow of the magic over my entire body, the light so bright it shines through my eyelids. In an instant, I feel reality shift, and, as I open my eyes, I am no longer in my room in my castle. In fact, I am no longer in the current time. It is the beginning of Equestria, and I am about to find out the root of my problems. The spell has never worked quite like this before, but that does not deter me from my quest. With a combination of excitement and fear, I rise to my feet and prepare to witness the birth of my country once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own MLP:FiM**

The sky is bright and blinding with a few clouds scattered in the light blue abyss. These memories are from so long before the current time, I am unable to physically recall them in my mind. The only thing I can do is watch the events before me unfold. Staring in wonder, I stride forward, my mane flowing behind me in the gentle breeze. I do not see anyone, not one pony or other living creature. My castle is nonexistent; the mountainside is void of any architectural structure whatsoever and is almost completely enveloped in vegetation. It is peaceful, natural, and untouched.

There are three dark obtrusions in the light of the glorious sun, their forms casting elongated shadows down the side of the mountain, and, my curiosity now sparked, I spread my wings and fly with poise to the snow-capped top. Hovering above the trio, I feel my eyes widen in shock. Standing before me, laughing with glee, is _me_. A young, healthy pony version of myself with a blank flank, but it is me nonetheless. Instantly, I am intrigued, and I close my wings to land on the snowy surface. My dear sister, Luna, stands beside the young me—who shall, from now on, be referred to as simply Celestia to avoid confusion—rearing up as she giggles. The third creature is not one I would have expected, and it takes me a moment to recognize them.

Their form is completely different than what it is in my day. A sleek, grey coated alicorn with their eyes closed chuckles, and their voice rings bells of long forgotten memories deep in my subconscious. When this alicorn with the unknown identity reopens their eyes, I reel back in surprise. The body may be new, but those yellow eyes could belong to only one creature: Discord. Needless to say, I am shocked. Questions run through my mind as I watch the group play. How could I not remember my most evil enemy had once been like me, not just of the pony breed but an alicorn, as well? What happened that changed him into a monster? Why would I be acquainted with this abomination when he tried to disrupt the balance my sister and I had worked so hard to achieve?

Unless... unless this was before that had happened. Truth be told, I have been unable to remember what had happened back in this time. The only knowledge I hold in my mind about this subject is from reading scrolls and observing the stained glass mosaics in the castle that depicts the legends I have played a part in. Here, I would learn the truth with my own eyes. As the saying goes, 'the truth shall set you free,' and I can only hope what I learn in my past will help me escape the depression that plagues me in my time. If this does not, I do not know what else to do.

Driving myself from my thoughts, I focus back in on the strange trio of alicorns, hoping to delve into the secrets of my memories and find out what really happened one thousand years ago. I have to know. It seems as though I have been deprived of my past, and I fully intend to reclaim what is rightfully mine no matter what the cost is.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own MLP:FiM**

"Come on, Celestia," Discord pleads, his voice innocent. "Can't we just play for a little longer?" Celestia bites her bottom lip, scuffing a hoof on the snow-covered ground beneath her as she contemplates her options. Shooting a glance at Luna's wide eyes before facing Discord once more, she sighs, closing her eyes and bowing her head.

"Cordy, you know we can't stay after nightfall," she breathes, opening her round eyes to stare into her colleague's now disappointed ones. "We're not allowed. It's too dangerous." At that, he laughs, draping a wing over her slender back gently. I cringe only slightly, trying not to let the memory before me affect me too much.

'Oh, Celly, Celly," he clucks, drawing her closer. Her white cheeks turn rosy as she laughs nervously. "I am a creature of the night. Your sister controls the moon. I think we'd be fine." Celestia shakes her head defiantly.

"No," she states firmly, flapping her wings and escaping his teasing hold. "Don't call me 'Celly' first of all. And I am not disobeying my parents' orders. You know that I wouldn't do that." He sighs, stretching a foreleg out in front of him casually.

"Yes, yes, I know," Discord yawns, shaking his head with a smile. "You're too much of a goody-two-shoes to break your precious curfew." Celestia's face morphs into a scowl, and he raises his hoof in surrender. "I'm just teasing. Allow me to escort you back to your home." Her grin returning, Celestia nods, and, urging her sister to follow, leaps off the side of the mountain, her wings snapping open to catch the wind. Discord follows, his wings folded in to give him more speed, and Luna timidly steps over the edge, eyes closed, before frantically flapping her appendages to catch up to her sister and her friend.

As I realize they are almost out of sight, I gallop off the same side of the mountain as they had, my wings taking the incentive to extend and control the wind beneath them. It has been so long since I truly flown—my guards do not trust me to travel on my own in my unwell state—, and the open air surrounding me rejuvenates my body, mind, and spirit as I speed towards the three young alicorns ahead.

When I am close enough to touch Luna's tail, Celestia comes to a stop in front of a quaint but beautiful building, carefully slipping into the window and tugging her sister in behind her.

"You should probably leave before my parents come in," Celestia whispers forcefully, snaking a hoof out to touch Discord's gently. "They'll kill all of us if they know we were with you. You _are _from our enemy kingdom. Please, just... we'll see you tomorrow." Discord smiles softly and nods, turning his hoof so both of theirs are touching at the bottom.

"Of course, Princess," he replies galiantly, giving her a mock bow. "As you wish. Until tomorrow, fair maiden." Celestia blushes again before pulling her leg back inside and waving at him in farewell. He follows her instructions and flies away at a breakneck speed, spiralling into the sky and disappearing in the clouds above. I turn my attention back to the girls, watching as they snuggle into their covers and close their eyes. The door on the other side of the room opens almost immediately, a flickering light stretching into the darkness and illuminating the ponies' faces.

Two thin Earth ponies stride into the room, one carrying a bright lantern powered by a candle in their mouth. The one without anything in their mouth smiles sadly, turning their head and shaking their mane to peer at their companion.

"Look how peaceful they are, Ebony," a feminine voice admires, the light from the lantern illuminating her kind, rose-colored eyes. "I wish they could stay like this forever." The other pony, a male I presume, sets the lantern on the ground before him.

"Darling Ivory, you know as well as I do that that isn't possible, not for the rest of their lives. The prophecy given to us by the winter spirits predicted two immortal sisters unlike any pony ever seen, as different as night and day, who would reign over the world. There is the matter of the other unusual pony from the pegasus kingdom, but I am sure our daughters will be able to handle him. They are special, my dear. We were given them as a gift. Though they will outlive us by millennia, we will always have the pride of having them as our children." The mare—Ivory—sniffs as she nods, retrieving the deposited lantern on the ground and abruptly striding out of the room. The stallion—Ebony, apparently—sighs, clopping forward as quietly as he can to the side of Luna. After pressing his lips to her head—and after doing the same to Celestia—he whispers, "I wish you could have normal lives, but, maybe in the future, you will help the world become like we wish it would be. Sleep tight, my little fillies."

As he leaves the room, pulling the door closed behind him and shrouding the room in darkness, the alicorns shoot up in bed with the utmost care, remaining completely silent until the footsteps of their alleged father disappears. They turn to each other in fear, their expressions identical. It seems as though they had not known about the prophecy. _I _had yet to hear of such a prophecy in my day, but that was not too surprising; my past was elusive, after all.

"'Immortal?'" Luna asks in a small voice, her frame shaking with fright. Celestia, showing the gentlest care for her sibling, softly beats her wings so she now stands on the floor beside Luna's bed. "What were they talking about?" Her expression—one of pity, now, instead of fear—, observes her sister, catching her eye and trying to silently calm her down. Slowly, her breathing slows, and Luna closes her eyes as she takes a shaky breath.

"Luna, you need to be calm and quiet, alright?" Celestia instructs with a steady voice, her sister nodding in understanding. "I don't know why they wouldn't tell us, but I'm sure they will tell us to our faces soon enough. If it is an important matter, we will find out in due time, OK?" Luna nods once more, reopening her eyes to stare into Celestia's.

"But why would they keep something like this from us? And what were they talking about, us being special types of ponies? Why is Discord such a bad pony to talk about?" Luna's voice, hushed but frantic, causes Celestia to tense; she wonders the same thing, as well, I assume. She pushes any fears from her mind and shakes her head, drawing in her wings to her sides.

"Sh, Luna, it isn't the time to worry," Celestia chides, nuzzling against her sister in an attempt to comfort her. 'We need to sleep. It's been a long day. Would it help if I sang my song to you?" Luna immediately nods, reluctantly settling down onto her bed. Celestia smiles softly and clears her throat before beginning her quiet serenade. "Hush now, quiet now. It's time to lay your sleepy head. Hush now, quiet now. It's time to go to bed. Drifting off to sleep. Exciting day behind you. Drifting off to sleep. Let the joy of dreamland find you. Hush now, quiet now. Lay your sleepy head. Hush now, quiet now. It's time to go to bed." She inhales sharply before continuing in an even softer voice. "Calm your troubled mind. Let your fears escape you. Calm your troubled mind. Your destiny will find you. Hush now, quiet now." She finishes, bowing her head as the sound of Luna's peaceful breathing reaches her ears. Tears spring to my eyes; the last verse had been long forgotten in my time. I had never known that I was the one to create the song, and no pony has ever been able to trace back far enough to the song's origins. Now I know why. Many ponies know most of the song, but the last few lines hold a powerful message.

Celestia, content with her job, steps to her bed and lies down on her bed just as I had done before entering this strange memory. As she closes her eyes and drifts into a light sleep, my vision shifts, colors blurring together until they stop abruptly, focussing on the trio once more. However, this time, they are older, their legs longer and their faces more mature. Discord paces before the sisters, his face contorted, and Celestia simply keeps a sympathetic wing over Luna's back as she whimpers.

"Can't they see that fighting will do them no good in this deadly cold?" Discord ponders aloud, his words directed at no one in particular, his breath visible in a cloud of condensation. "_We _can see it, and we're barely teenage ponies." Celestia, after patting her sister's back with care, steps forward, her pale magenta eyes meeting his yellow ones.

"But we're 'special,' Discord," Celestia responds firmly, stomping her hoof down on the snow of the mountain top. "I wish as much as you do that the leaders of the tribes could see the way we do. When the time comes, we'll find a way to help." At this, he snorts, turning away and spreading his wings as he peers in the direction of the soon-to-be-setting sun.

"Yes, the prophecy. How could I forget?" he retaliates snidely, flapping his wings in frustration. "Celly, only you and Luna are meant to balance the world. _I'm _going to ruin it, if the writing is correct. I'll be the force you need to stop. We'll have to be enemies."

"_No_," Celestia replies angrily, making Discord turn to face her in shock. "That can't be right. We're friends; nothing can break us apart. We will _not _be enemies. I won't let that happen." Discord stares at her blankly for a moment before offering a small, sad smile.

"What could you honestly do to stop it?" he asks quietly, showing a meager side that was unlike him in every way. "Even if you don't balance the world any time soon, we're still from opposing kingdoms. We're enemies by blood, and nothing can change that. Do you really think you could change that?" Tears form in the corners of Celestia's eyes, and Luna just looks on in shock.

"Yes, Cordy, yes I do," she snaps, stepping forward so she stands less than a foot from the grey alicorn. "We could, I don't know, run away. You, me, and Luna. We could live in peace, just us three. No pointless rivalries or wars, just friendship." After a moment of thought, she narrows her gaze and nods. "Let's do it." Discord's eyes widen in shock as he stumbles back a step.

"_You_ breaking the rules like this? Now I can't possibly miss this opportunity," he laughs, folding his wings to his sides. "As long as you're absolutely sure. I don't want you to do something you aren't comfortable with."

"No, I am certain this is what I want," Celestia answers immediately, spreading her wings as wide as she can, turning to face Luna as she does. "Will you join us?" Luna nods after a mere moment, a wary grin on her lips.

"Of course, sister," Luna replies in a small voice. "You know that I go wherever you do." Celestia nods roughly, turning back to Discord.

"We'll run away tonight," Celestia orders, stretching her wings out to either side. "Cordy, meet us on the edge of our kingdom at midnight. We'll have to fly through the unicorn's land, but we'll stay above the clouds. They won't see us. Then, we can start anew. Nothing will stop us." Discord smiles in a supportive way, nudging Celestia with his shoulder.

"Don't worry too much, alright?" he pleads, catching her gaze. "We'll be alright. If trouble arises, we can always come back." She nods, leaning her head against his neck.

"I just hope you're right," she whispers, closing her eyes for the briefest of moments. Discord appears shocked for just a second, but he quickly hides it. He drapes a wing comfortingly around her back.

"I am," he insists confidently, making her laugh halfheartedly. "I'll see you tonight. Just don't get into any trouble, OK?" She gives him a skeptical stare, drawing laughter from both of her comrades. Without another word, the three part ways, Celestia and Luna travelling solemnly towards their small home and Discord speeding towards his palace in the clouds.

As they prepare to set off on their own, I can not help but wonder how this all turns out in the end. If they are abandoning their nations now, in the dead of the winter caused by the spirits, how will order be restored? How can the ones in the prophecy turn their backs on their people when they need them most?

And the most prevalent question of all: _what _in all of Equestria is going on between Celestia and Discord?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hasbro owns MLP:FiM**

I follow Celestia and Luna to their home, watching as they stop abruptly before the front door, glancing at each other and seeming to communicate silently. After a mere moment of hesitation, Celestia charms the door to open with her horn, and they walk in together, their entrance met only by their parent's shocked expressions.

"Celestia? Luna?" Ivory questions, rising from the tattered rug where she had lain. "What—where have you been? We've been so worried. You told us you were with the Apples to try and help them grow the trees with magic, but, when we asked them, you weren't there. Don't ever do that again!" Luna's head droops, her lip quivering, but Celestia, swallowing her fear, steps forward with her head held high.

"I'm sorry, Mother," Celestia responds in a calm, controlled voice. Ivory seems confused as she steps towards her daughters, wariness clear on her face. "I hate to do this, but I'm sure you anticipated this since you heard of the prophecy. Yes, we know of it, as well. I always knew we were special; we are a combination of unicorn and pegasus, born to purebred Earth ponies. It's illogical, yet here we are." The adult ponies—who, now that I look at them, were considerably shorter than Celestia and Luna—exchange a look of absolute panic, but Celestia continues before they can speak. "Look, Mother, Father, the thing is... We don't belong here. We don't belong anywhere. We aren't even supposed to be out in public according to you because we are so different. It isn't your fault, so don't feel guilty. We can't help the world now, not when things are so precarious. You know as well as I do that it would be best if we leave. Maybe, if and when the three kingdoms join forces to end this deadly winter—it's caused because of the pointless feuds, you know—we can come back and completely restore peace. I do hope you understand." Tears fall like raindrops from Ivory's eyes, but she nods anyway, knowing deep down Celestia's words are correct.

"Where will you go?" Ebony asks softly, allowing his mate to lean against him for support. "You will be called a disgrace if you enter pegasus or unicorn territories." Celestia is unable to answer. "No matter. I hope that, wherever you go, it is a place far from here, a place where the weather does not damage the fragile balance of the world. I hope you will be happy." A single tear falls from his eye, and he wipes it away with his hoof absentmindedly. Luna races forward, nuzzling her parents as she cries silently. My heart tugs for her, paining me to see the sorrow she is experiencing. Celestia maintains a neutral expression for as long as she can before moving forward in silence, her eyes misty. Her parents seem to understand, and they welcome her into the awkward hug with one outstretched foreleg each.

It lasts less than a minute, and Celestia has regained her composure in that short time frame, her face a mask of stone once more. Without another word, she canters to her room, Luna following shortly after. I remain still, watching how Ivory and Ebony cry without making a sound. It is heartwrenching, to see the parents I never knew I had cry over me, but I can not do anything. It is just a memory. After a few minutes, the sisters return, patched saddlebags around their necks.

"I'm sorry," Celestia speaks, her voice clear and void of any emotion. "I love you. I hope to see you in the future." Her parents nod, and, as the sisters fly out the door without a second glance, the only thing they do is wave weakly. It is the only thing they can do.

With a speed she had not demonstrated before, Celestia propels herself towards the boundary between the Earth pony and the Pegasus kingdoms, Luna struggling to keep up and me flying easily in pace with her. She knows Luna is too far behind, her sadness taking over her physical abilities, so, high in the sky where no one can see, Celestia lets a single, pure tear fall from her eye. She is a master at hiding her emotions from others, but that does not mean she is apathetic. Her feelings are too strong for her, but she simply releases her pent up stress on her wings, forcing them to work themselves to their limit.

She reaches the borderline in record time, her wings aching, as she pants heavily, immediately proceeding to pace with anxiety as she waits for her sister to catch up and for Discord to arrive. As she paces, she whispers to no one but herself.

"What am I getting myself into?" she asks herself in a meek voice, shaking her head at her own humility. Luckily, she does not have to worry too long, and Luna lands on the ground beside her older sister, her eyes wide but her brows lowered.

"Celestia, what is the matter with you?" Luna demands, showing a side Celestia had never seen before, a side of rashness and defiance. She and I both are shocked., but Celestia hides it well. "Why would you just leave me like that? I thought you cared about me." Luna turns away. Celestia, motherly instinct kicking in, moves to her side, draping a wing over her sister's neck.

"I do care about you, Luna, I promise. Don't ever think otherwise," she whispers, refusing to reveal her reasoning for abandoning her sister. At that, a huge gust of wind blows over the sisters, sending them into a fit of panic before they realize what is happening. Discord drops to the ground, his wings already folded to his sides and his knees absorbing the entire impact of his fall. He appears confused—concerned, even—, but he wisely remains quiet about the topic.

"Are you ready to start a new life?" Discord asks immediately, his expression proving he is still skeptical. Celestia narrows her eyes, stepping towards him and raising her head high.

"Yes, I am ready," she announces, stomping one hoof on the frozen ground. "Don't doubt me. I'm not the weak filly I used to be, and you know that better than anyone." He smiles grimly at that, nodding as he accepts the truth.

"I know," he replies softly, his voice causing Celestia's anger to melt. "I just worry that you're making a rash decision." Softly, she nudges him with her knee.

"I'm not. I'm ready to do this. I need to do this. I feel like nothing will get better while we're here," she admits, bowing her head a fraction of an inch. After taking a deep breath, she lifts her head, her confidence reappearing. "Never mind that. We need to move. It's going to get too cold for us soon." Discord, his eyes almost sorrowful, spreads his wings in response.

"Right, follow me," he orders, lifting off the ground and waiting for the others to follow suit. "I have a place in mind. It's past the far edge of the unicorn kingdom, and it's uninhabited. I checked with my parents to make sure. We don't have much time. We have to fly fast. You up to the challenge?" He directs this last question at Celestia, staring into her eyes with a twinkle in his. She grins slyly, the last of her misery disappearing so it rested at the back of her mind.

"You just better hope you can keep up," she taunts, shooting off into the sky immediately, her mane flowing freely in the wind. Discord laughs merrily, speeding after her as he spirals in the air. Luna waits a moment, her eyes narrow for the briefest of seconds before she blinks and shakes her head, bringing back her expression of innocence. In a fit of panic, she frantically flaps her wings, desperate to catch up to Celestia and Discord who were already mere specks in the distance.

I follow, keeping a slow pace, a pace even slower than Luna. The new side of Luna scares me, not because I had never seen anything like it—I remember when she transformed into Nightmare Moon—but because she was so young. My memory of her has always seemed so much later, when I had been full grown and she had only a few more years left to grow. I guess I was wrong, about a lot of things.

This running away business disturbs me; I cannot believe I would have abandoned my people. I had imagined Celestia would have backed out, but she seems so cold now, so emotionless. It scares me more than I can ever express in words.

As I follow the group, keeping a close eye on Luna, I wonder what will happen in the near future. How will Celestia and Luna become the leaders of the new land of Equestria when they are not there to help the tribes find harmony?

The only way I can find out the answer to my questions—all of them—is to watch. I just hope that, by the time my adventure here ends, I will have learned the source of my problems in the modern world. If I do not, I fear the pain that is being expelled from and hidden in the young alicorns will only worsen my situation. It is not being selfish; what I am watching is simply a memory. I cannot feel sympathetic for something that I cannot change, something that has happened two thousand years before the current time, and something that I could no longer consciously remember.

Even so, everything I have experienced so far has made my spirits plummet. None of the horrors I have been recorded in history for facing have happened yet. I simply fear how the situation can get worse, but I know it must do so in order for the present time, _my _time, to make any sense.

And I think that fact is what scares me the most.


	5. Chapter 5

**MLP:FiM is owned by Hasbro**

I stand next to Celestia, overlooking the magnificent new land from the top of a grassy mountain. The memories have skipped over a few years' time, and, now, the three alicorns have already made their home in a cozy cave. Luna is content with their living arrangements, and Discord is enthusiastic about the possibilities this land has to offer. Celestia spends most of her time on this cliff, staring off into the horizon with a glazed look in her eye. Discord has left her alone for the most part, wisely giving her time to adjust, but today he seems to have had enough.

As Celestia lays on the edge of the cliff, her head resting on her forelegs, Discord trots over next to her, nudging her as he lays down. She lifts her head sluggishly to glare at him, but he merely grins in response, turning to face the horizon. She follows suit with a sigh.

"So, would you tell me what's on your mind, now?" Discord breathes, not turning his head. "I've waited months to ask you—I've wanted to talk to you about it ever since you started acting so strangely—, but your mopey behavior is kind of getting to me." He glances at her out of the corner of his eye. Celestia whips her head around, her sorrow visible in her magenta eyes so much it catches Discord off guard.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting," she whispers roughly, letting her head fall back onto her forelegs. "I just... I thought I would be alright, away from the rivalries of the different kingdoms, but instead I just feel guilty. I abandoned them, all of them. They could have starved to death by now, and I wouldn't even know." She sniffs, covering her eyes with her hooves in an unusual display of emotion. Discord, startled by his strong-willed friend seeming so broken, did the only thing he seemed to know to do. Without a second thought, he slides closer to Celestia, extending his wing to cover her back and propping his head on one elevated leg.

"You couldn't have done anything to help them," Discord coos, stroking her hair lightly with his free hoof. "They've been too arrogant to see how similar they all are. Even if you'd have tried to help them find peace, harmony, and friendship among one another, they wouldn't have listened, especially because you, or your sister or me, don't fit into any kingdom. We're a combination of all races of ponies. We're special. But you can't do anything. Please, stop feeling so guilty for this. It isn't your fault." In a softer voice, he adds, "I can't stand to see you like this, Celly." She turns to face him, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. They stare at each other for what seems like an eternity, but, finally, Celestia sighs and rises to her feet, Discord following shortly after.

"Thank you, Cordy," Celestia speaks, her voice louder and more powerful than before. "I guess you're right, that it isn't my fault. That doesn't mean I can't pity them, though. One day, I need to go back. Soon. Maybe in a few days or weeks or months. I'm not sure. I just... I need to see what has become of our home." Discord doesn't say anything. Inhaling deeply, Celestia continues. "But, I have to ask. Why do you care so much about me? We're friends, I know. But, you almost care _too _much. It just... it doesn't add up." He closes his eyes, shaking his head immediately.

"I can't believe you haven't figured it out," Discord scoffs, his yellow eyes now wide. When Celestia simply stares at him in confusion, he laughs and continues. "I'm not going to hide it from you. Look, Celly, I like you. I like you a lot." Her face remains blank, and he raises an eyebrow in disbelief. "Oh come on... Fine. I love you, alright? It's as simple as that. I have since we first met, and I will until the end of time." Her eyes widen.

"Do you really mean that?" she asks in a voice as quiet as a mouse's. Discord smiles exasperatedly, nodding immediately in response. "I am... I didn't think... Cordy, I... I think I love you, too." He merely nods again, chuckling under his breath.

"I hoped that's what you would say," he replies quietly, bumping his shoulder into hers childishly. She bats her eyelashes at him, laughing as she does so, and he only rolls his eyes. "Come on, Celly. What is that?" She nuzzles into his neck, not wanting to respond, and, as Discord prepares to return the favor, Luna clears her throat from the cave entrance, frightening her older sister tremendously. After recovering from her shock, Celestia peers expectantly at her sister, silently asking what is so important.

"You should probably see this," she insinuates monotonously, gesturing with a foreleg to the East side of the mountain, the side where their old kingdoms used to reign. Ignoring her sister's coldness, Celestia rises from the ground, flapping her wings gently, and drops to the ground once she sees what Luna had been hinting at. Her mouth agape, she seems unable to decide if she should be excited or terrified.

A large, ornate flag stands proudly in the center of a crowd of ponies not five hundred feet from the mountain. However, the crowd is not what she had expected. All types of ponies—Earth, pegasus, and unicorn alike—were gathered peacefully. They had found harmony, but they still seem unorganized. However, the condition of the group is not the focus of Celestia's attention. Her gaze is transfixed on the flag. Two ponies, one white, one dark blue, circle each other around a sun and moon. The thing about these ponies that is so interesting to Celestia is that they wielded horns and wings. They are alicorns. It is her and Luna; it has to be. Sure, the colors are a bit off, but it could be no other ponies.

"Look! Discord, look!" Celestia squeals, her eyes wide. "They did it! They found peace among each other! Oh, I'm so happy. There's our parents, Luna!" Celestia is nearly bouncing on her hooves, finding it difficult to contain her excitement.

"That's really great, Celly," Discord answers, trotting over to her once more. "Now you and Luna can rule over them and restore balance and maintain harmony." He seems oddly disappointed, but Celestia appears to not notice. She ceases her bouncing, turning away from the cluster of ponies below and facing her companions.

"Yes, yes we can," she confirms with determination, her head held high. "I think we should wait until morning to do anything. Give them some rest until we interfere. What do you think, Luna?" Her sister simply gives her a neutral gaze as she lay down on the grassy mountainside cliff.

"Well, whatever you want to do, sis, since you're the oldest," Luna snaps, making Celestia reel back. "You're the boss, right?" Celestia appears hurt, and, before she can say anything, Discord leads her away, knowing an argument between the two would only end badly.

"Don't worry about her," Discord murmurs, folding his wings into his sides once more. "She hasn't been sleeping well lately, anyway. She's just irritable. Give her tonight, and I'm sure she'll be just as excited in the morning." Celestia takes in his words for a moment before nodding in agreement.

Suddenly feeling weak, she moves into the cave, her body weary for some unknown reason. When she reaches the back of the cave, she automatically slumps to the ground, closing her eyes and breathing deeply. Discord chuckles quietly, folding his legs under him and laying a few feet away. Luna remains outside, her attitude slowly growing worse.

I can only wait until she snaps. I know she will; she has to. Celestia and Luna must gain the trust and love of all the races of ponies in order to bring harmony, though. However, the confessions of Discord and Celestia unnerve me. How could I not remember feeling those emotions for him? How could I even _have _those feelings for someone who would become a monster?

The world is not safe. Not yet. The only thing I can do it watch and wait. Wait for the end to come.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hasbro owns MLP:FiM**

Rain is falling heavily from the gloomy sky when Celestia starts to awaken from her sleep. She jolts herself awake, her eyes snapping open, and she rises to her feet immediately striding to the opening of the cave. Discord, having heard Celestia as she woke up, rose as well, treading silently across the packed floor to stand beside her. Her face is contorted in confusion as she takes note of the nearly pitch black sky above her, too dark to only be blocked by clouds.

"What's wrong?" Discord asks quietly, not wanting to awaken the still-sleeping Luna. Celestia shakes her head abruptly before facing him, fear only visible in her eyes.

"The sun," she answers simply, her voice on the verge of hysteria. His brow furrows, and she continues. "I have always woken up at the exact moment the sun was brought up by the unicorns. It isn't just blocked by the clouds, Cordy. It's too dark. It's nighttime. But it shouldn't be. I don't understand!" Her words are rushed, and she begins to pace in an attempt to manage her anxiety.

"Maybe you just woke up a little earlier today," Discord suggests, hoping to calm her down. She licks her lips, coming to a standstill.

"Yes, I suppose you could be right," Celestia responds, her voice not one bit convincing. She turns to stare out into the pouring rain once more, the droplets plummeting from the heavens in a torrent.

"Give it an hour or two, alright, Celly?" Discord pleads, obviously distraught. She sighs before reluctantly nodding, backing a single step away from the opening. "I'll wait with you, OK?" She nods once more. Together, they move off to the side of the cave, proceeding to talk in hushed voices. Discord seems to know that something is wrong, but he apparently hopes to keep Celestia calm for a little while longer. I must admit, it is a valiant effort.

The hours pass by in no time, and, soon enough, the rain ceases and the clouds disperse. However, the sun is still absent. The full moon hangs in the sky, the pale orb out of place. Celestia starts to panic, but she struggles to stay under control. By this time, Luna has awoken, and she is in a much better mood than the previous day—in the very least, she is not biting Celestia's head off. Celestia cannot take it anymore.

"Luna, we need to go to the ponies. They need us whether they know it or not. We need to see if we can help them," Celestia instructs with the utmost determination. Without waiting to hear her sister's reply, she gallops out of the cave, veering left twice before leaping off the side of the cliff and spreading her wings. I follow, anxious to see if this is the point where all Tartarus breaks loose or if this is simply where Celestia finds out who she will truly be. Luna pursues her older sister, Discord close behind, knowing her sister is correct.

Celestia dives towards the ground, her worry clear simply by the tension throughout her body, and, when she nears the earth, her wings retract, and she pounds the dirt with her hooves, sending a cloud of soil into the air around her. Luna quickly lands next to her, but Discord wisely stays on a cliff nearby, out of sight but close enough to offer comfort. When the dirt cloud clears, Celestia and Luna stand tall and proud, heads held high, as the swarm of diverse ponies are swamped with fear, their eyes wide and their bodies frozen in place. All except for two completely different Earth ponies in the back who simply began to cry.

"They're the ones from the flag, the ones in the prophecy," a gruff female voice observes, the source a strong-looking pegasus with a mane of rainbows. Murmurs of agreement and awe ensue.

"Please, listen to us," Celestia calls, magnifying her voice without trying so all can hear. "I am Celestia, and this is my sister Luna. Some of you know us, but that is not of any importance right now. Unicorns, you need to raise the sun. Now. Dawn should have come hours ago. Without the sun, life will be made impossible. Surely you know this." The fragments of conversation stops among the ponies, and those with magic simply regard one another. After agonizing moments of silence, a prim and proper unicorn steps forward, her head held higher than the alicorn's.

"We cannot," she confesses, her head lowering as she comes to stand before them. "We have lost too many of our kind. In the journey from our homeland, because of our lack of food, our elderly, young, and sick were unable to make it." Her lip quivers as she speaks, but she immediately recovers. "Our magic is no longer strong enough to raise the sun and lower the moon. I am so sorry." With that, she backs away, her head bowed in respect and humility. Celestia's eyes are wide with panic. Suddenly, a deadly calm sweeps over her, and she turns to Luna to speak in a whisper.

"I have a crazy idea," Celestia murmurs, intriguing her sister. "On the flag, it shows the two winged unicorns with the sun and the moon. What if that is our talent? We need to try, OK? We need to work together. You lower the moon and stars, and I'll raise the sun. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Luna replies in a small voice, a meager smile forming on her face. Celestia nods sharply, closing her eyes for a single second before reopening them and shooting up in the air, the two sisters in perfect synchronization.

"Now, Luna! Use your magic!" Celestia commands, and, on cue, Luna squeezes her eyes closed, her horn glowing a light blue. At the same time, Celestia grits her teeth and summons her magic, a yellow light shining above her head. Not knowing what to do, she simply tries to amp up the power, the glow becoming brighter. Suddenly, Luna's eyes begin glowing the same blue as her magic, and the color bursts out all around her, surrounding her. In a moment, the same happens to Celestia, her eyes glowing a yellow so bright it was painful and her body doing the same.

Celestia drifts toward the ground, beating her wings and awaiting for Luna to do her job even as her powers are enveloping her entire being. Luna instantly dives toward the ground at a breakneck speed, her wings folded tight against her body. In some sort of miraculous occurrence, the moon follows her, dipping below the horizon. Just as she would have smacked into the dirt below, her wings open, and she floats gently down until her hooves touch the soil, her body and horn no longer glowing but her body quivering with the physical exertion.

At that instant, Celestia flies upward, beating her wings as hard as she possibly can. She travels in a completely vertical path, and she is amazed to realize the sun is behind her all the way. She opens her wings wide as she reaches the proper point of where the sun should be at this time, and her shadow is cast over the land as the sun shines directly behind her, an enormous figure of the ponies' future leader. Celestia's horn is no longer glowing, and, as her eyes and body dim, her eyes flutter, her exhaustion clear. She weakly beats her wings as she lowers herself to the ground, somehow managing to remain on her feet as her hooves reach the dirt.

Immediately, the ponies—pegasi, unicorns, and Earth ponies alike—surround the sisters, bowing in gratitude. Panting, Celestia turns to face Luna who is just as shocked as she is; neither of them had been certain their plan would work. However, Celestia's eyes widen as she realizes something new, and Luna's do the same. On Luna's flank resides a dark blue, abstract blob with a pale crescent moon in the center: her newly discovered cutie mark. Luna has noticed Celestia's, as well, and points it out to her in silence, her excitement and exhaustion incapacitating her ability to speak. A glorious sun with extended rays rests on her flank. They are unable to share their excitement for long, however, because three ponies, one of each race—presumably the previous leaders—step forward, their heads still bowed.

"Thank you so much for saving this land—the land we call Equestria—, and the rest of the world," the unicorn leader acknowledges their incredible feats, showing a less-than-regal side of herself. The blue pegasus also starts to speak, daring to lift her head in order to do so.

"We're forever in your debt," she observes, staring up at the two abnormally tall ponies with awe. "What you did... it was so amazing!" She shot up in the air towards Celestia at that, causing the alicorn to widen her eyes in startlement. Realizing her mistake, the pegasus dropped to the ground, bowing her head and hiding her face. "I mean... it was very ah majestic." She grins sheepishly, lifting her head a fraction of an inch. Celestia only smiles, a swell of pride making her appreciation show. The hot pink Earth pony skips forward, peering up at the white and blue ponies with her head tilted.

"What kind of ponies _are _you, anyway?" she demands, narrowing her eyes as she looks pointedly at their wings and horns. Luna and Celestia exchange a quick glance.

"You may call us 'alicorns,'" Celestia suggests, pulling words from the eldest language to form a proper name: "ala" for wing and "corn" for horn. She seems pleased with her quick thinking. "We were born of Earth ponies, just like you. I cannot explain to you how it happened, but here we are."

"You're the ponies of the prophecy, aren't you?" a light purple unicorn asks, her eyes wide and wise. Celestia is unable to answer. Her mouth agape, she is only able to shrug in response, giving an apologetic glance to the crowd.

"I am sorry, but I really do not know," she confesses, kicking at the soil beneath her hooves lightly. "I have never even heard the prophecy of which you speak. I have heard _of _it, of course. Do you know the prophecy, my little pony?" Her eyes lower as she shakes her head.

"No, I do not. Like you, I know there is a prophecy, but the page I assume it was written on in one of my books has been missing for as long as I can remember," the unicorn admits regrettably. "And I don't think any other pony would know, either. I'm very sorry." Celestia bites her lip, finding herself in a predicament. The only things she knows about the prophecy are that it predicted a pony who would threaten the balance of the land and two ponies who would restore it. She had learned that information from Discord, however. Maybe _he _knows something!

"Discord, come down here!" she orders abruptly, her voice echoing with power and silencing the crowd. He obeys quickly, trusting his friend, and, as he lands beside her smoothly, gasps all around reach the trio's ears. They are obviously surprised at having another winged unicorn, another alicorn, when it had already seemed impossible to have two. "You know something about the prophecy. You're the only one who does. We all need to hear it. Please, if you know it, tell us what it says." She pleads not only with her voice but with her eyes, staring meekly into his yellow irises. He sighs only once before complying.

"Of course. I memorized it long ago," he answers gallantly, clearing his throat and stretching out his wings for dramatic effect. "'Dissonance will reign prevalent, dividing what once was harmonious. Windigoes will feed on anger and strife, but with laughter peace will return. Though the sun will cease to rise one day, there will be no need to fret. Two regal sisters with horn and wing alike will save the world from peril. For all eternity, these immortal creatures will raise the sun and moon each day and night. However, they must face many challenges in order to keep peace, the first: facing one of their kin. Another winged unicorn will twist the world with chaos. With the tools of harmony, this foe must be vanquished, and harmony will be restored. When jealousy overtakes a leader, transforming her into a wicked mare of darkness, the other must banish her and take her place. On the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in the wicked mare's escape. Upon her escape, she will be fueled with the thirst for vengeance, and she will bring about nighttime eternal. With the power of friendship, the day and night will remain in balance. The same must be done only once more for another recurring foe. Once they are defeated once and for all, all will be right in the world once more." Every pony remains silent until long after he finishes, but his eyes are closed anyways, having given him easier access to the words he knows in his heart.

"We _are _the ones in the prophecy," Luna whispers, her eyes dancing, but Celestia does not react. "What should we do?" She is unable to think of the next plan of action; she had not expected the prophecy to portray her and her sister as _leaders_. She can not handle that responsibility, and she is not bothering to hide that face.

"Would you, ah, rule over us, Celestia and Luna, to organize us into a proper civilization like we used to be? Um, that is, if you wouldn't mind," a yellow pegasus asks politely, kneeling before the two sisters graciously.

"No!" Celestia shouts, catching everyone by surprise, especially her friend and sister. "I—I'm sorry. I can't. We can't. Not right now. I just... I have no experience with leadership, and neither does Luna. We would do no good for you right now." The ponies look disappointed, but, before anyone can speak out in any kind of protest, Celestia's eyes light up. "Wait! I know someone who _can _rule over you. He is strong-willed and has done a lot of reading on proper leadership, not to mention first hand experiences with it. He is my friend, Discord, and I nominate him as your overseer!" Discord's jaw drops as she speaks, and he shoots her a look of disbelief, his expression mirrored by nearly every pony in the crowd.

"And I second that motion," Luna chirps, raising a foreleg in the air. The six ponies who had moved to the front previously shared looks of an inquisitive nature before three—the leaders of the previous kingdoms—step forward, their heads high.

"I, Princess Platinum, am honored to have such an experienced gentleman leading out new nation. I concur!" she exclaims, tossing her mane for emphasis.

"And I, Chancellor Puddinghead, also agree!" the hot pink one cheers, her head swaying side to side. "You know, I always thought ponies were amazing creatures, but you three are like _three _types of ponies in one! It's amazing! Did you know—" At that, her assistant, an orange Earth pony, clamps a hoof over her mouth, apologizing with only her eyes.

"Commander Hurricane here, and I, after some consideration, have decided that this alicorn, as you call it, will do a nice job as ruler," she states, rubbing her hoof on her chin as if stroking a beard. "I agree with my fellow leade—that is, ex-leaders." Discord beams with absolute gratitude, and he mouths two simple words to Celestia as she turns to see his expression: Thank you.

The three kinds of ponies swarm around their new monarch, and, as they becoming smaller as they travel farther away, Luna turns on Celestia, previously disguised fury livid in her eyes.

"What were you thinking?" she demands, narrowing her eyes. "We could have been great leaders. We could have made a difference!" Celestia merely shakes her head, smiling sadly.

"No, Luna, you're wrong," Celestia chides, extending her wings and preparing to take off. Her sister reluctantly mimics her actions, her expression remaining the same. "We would not make a difference. We are still young. We know less than half of the information Discord does about ruling; he was legally the Prince of the pegasi kingdom! It would have been a foolish and rash decision to step into places of power now, at this time. We need time to learn. Hopefully, when the time comes, Discord will share his title, and we can rule together, the three of us." She smiles absentmindedly at that, and Luna, having lost her anger, only scoffs.

"You just want to be with him," she teases, Celestia blushing slightly in response, unable to come up with any kind of remark. "I'm just joking."

"I know you are, Luna, but it's still scary how you can almost read my mind sometimes," Celestia admits, shaking her head abruptly. "I'm going to write a letter to Discord. Remember how we've been practicing teleporting paper? I'm going to test it out over long distances. After that, we'll go back to the pegasi kingdom and gather all the books we can and bring them back to our cave. And it is now our duty to raise and lower the sun and the moon, so we must be diligent. Do you understand." Luna nods immediately, staring at her sister expectantly. She sighs. "Go get our bags ready; pack some food, if you will. I should be done shortly." Luna obliges quickly, shooting upward into the clouds, and Celestia conjures parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink—she knew exactly where it had been inside the cave, so it was no challenge retrieving it.

_Dear, my best friend, Prince Discord,_

_I cannot thank you enough for stepping up to fill our positions. I know you are far more qualified than I am for the title. My sister and I are headed back to your homeland to find more information on proper government rule so, one day, we might all be able to rule together. I hope that, when that time comes, you will accept my sister and I as your companions._

_We will continue to raise the sun and moon each day for it is our destiny to do so. Be cautious, careful, and strong. I trust you will be fine in your new position of power._  
><em>The best of luck and all my love,<em>  
><em>Celestia<em>

With a simple spell, the letter is sent on its merry way, and Celestia sends her materials back to the cave just as Luna returns. She hitches her saddlebags onto her back and stretches her wings once more.

"Are you ready, dear sister?" Celestia questions, a genuinely concerned look in her eye. "We will have to make haste. I would like to get back to Equestria within two days." Luna nods eagerly, crouching down and cracking her neck. In moments, they take off, shooting towards their abandoned home.

The reality of what has just happened sinks into my mind at that moment, and I realize just what I had done in this time. It was _my _fault Discord was in power. It was all my fault that so many of Equestria's ponies had been put in danger. My judgements back then had been clouded by love, and it was not until this moment that I recognized the biggest difference between friendship and love.

Friendship is what brings people closer together no matter what. It does not matter what one pony looks like or acts like because, in friendship, all differences are accepted. Friendship truly is magic, just as I constantly told Twilight Sparkle.

Love, on the other hand, is a random occurrence that typically ends in disaster. Love clouds the judgement of those infected and makes nothing as important than their significant other. Love is one of the most powerful emotions of all, but with power comes great responsibility. Sometimes, it is nearly impossible to distinguish love from hate, they are so close together.

In this peculiar situation I am currently in—where the memory me is immobilized by love and the me from current times has trouble holding the hatred at bay—there is no boundary between the two emotions. The line is blurred. I only know that Discord is the cause of all my stress and conflicts, and I only wish I could punish him for what he has done to me and the fragile balance of all of Equestria. If I could, he would wish he had never met me, I guarantee it.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own MLP:FiM**

_Dearest Celestia,_

_I have been doing my best to rule over this land, but it has proved to be more of a challenge than I originally thought. These ponies are still driven by rivalry and envy, and I am struggling to change their motivations. I hope to see you very soon. I have realized that I cannot run Equestria on my own, not in the state it currently is. So I come to my request, my proposal. I respect your opinion, however, and I will not be offended if my offer does not interest you. _

_My dear, though I know this is not the best way to do this , I would like to ask you a difficult question. Darling Celestia, would you be so courteous to accept my hoof in marriage? We have been best friends for as long as I remember, and, after our conversation on the cliffside, I have worked up the courage to ask you. Again, I will understand if you refuse; I will take no offense. Just understand how strongly I feel for you._

_No matter what your answer is, please respond. You can send it by magic as you tend to do, or you can send it back with Philomena—that is the name of the bird. She is a phoenix and is my gift to you. She is a symbol of my love for you; just like her, it will never die. I will feel this way forever, even if you do not. _

_Celestia, again, do not feel guilty for not feeling the same way. You are not obligated to do so. As long as we can remain friends, ruling side by side, forever, I will be fine._

_My best regards,_  
><em>Discord<em> 

Celestia reads over the letter at least a dozen times, pacing all the while, before she is forced to lay down. The phoenix watches her with a keen eye, its feathers bright and beautiful. Celestia sighs and closes her eyes, dropping the letter before her as she lies down. She does not notice when Luna strides silently into the room, noticing the fallen letter and lifting it immediately. Her eyes scan the page, and, as she finishes, her eyes widen and narrow in sequence. She stomps a single hoof on the ground, startling her older sister and making her eyes immediately open. 

"You're getting married?" Luna demands, fire in her eyes. Celestia is unable to speak, shocked at her sister's outburst. "Do you think you can just leave me here to rot while you and Discord live happily over some faraway land? What kind of sister are you?" Celestia, snapping out of her shock, rises to her hooves, stretching out her wings to give the air of authority, effectively shutting her younger sibling's mouth. 

"Luna, I haven't even replied yet," she responds in an even voice. "And, no matter what my decision is, you should be supportive of me. Besides, you know I would never leave you, not if I had the choice. I'm certain Discord intended to invite you to live in the castle with us, as well, and rule alongside us. Please, settle down." In a quieter voice, she adds, "You're actions lately have been scaring me, Luna." The blue mare's posture changes immediately, and her face slackens. 

"I'm sorry, Celestia, I just... I haven't been thinking straight. It isn't a big deal, not right now, but I shouldn't be taking my frustration out on you," Luna apologizes, her eyes full of remorse. "What is your answer, though? Are you going to get married? You _are_ a full grown pony, now. It would be legal." In a softer voice, even softer than Celestia's was just moments before, she asks, "Do you love him as much as he does you?" Celestia inhales deeply, folding her wings back into her body as she turns away.

"I don't know," she responds truthfully, a breeze fluttering through the open balcony ruffling her mane. "I might. I do. I just haven't thought about it." She closes her eyes, bowing her head in thought. She turns back to face her sister after a minute, meeting her gaze evenly. "It's true, Luna. I do. I can't deny it. I was never able to accept it before because we've been such close friends, but it's true. I see that now." Luna smiles gently, stepping forward and tucking her head under her sister's chin. Celestia is surprised at first, but she quickly recovers, leaning her head over Luna's in an embrace.

She has obviously never realized it, but Luna has been without her parents for far too long. Despite being much more matured—in mind and in body—she was still, technically, a filly. Almost a mare, but still a child. She has lacked the nurturing needed to grow properly, and Celestia has never noticed until this moment. I find myself feeling pity for my younger sister; not having a mother figure in her life—one who treated her with constant care and kindness—has to play a role in her development into Nightmare Moon. I still dread to see that transformation occur yet again. Luna steps away from her sister, a blank expression on her face, and Celestia takes the incentive not to comment on the embrace.

"I should probably write back to him, don't you think?" Celestia questions, Luna nodding immediately in response. Celestia laughs, a genuinely happy sound—a sound that I have missed for too many years—, and she nudges her sister away. "I'll have to ask our parents first, of course. I'll send them at the same time; do you think that would work?" Luna nods yet again, grinning slightly. "Alright, shoo, now. I have work to do." As her sister flies away out the balcony, Celestia controls a quill with her magic, finding a piece of parchment at the same time, and she sits down to write. I move to stand beside her, reading her words as they appear on the page.

_Dear Discord,_  
><em> I must admit I am quite flattered and also shocked at your proposal; I had not anticipated you would ever do something so... charming. Cordy, I would graciously accept your offer, but you must understand what I must do first. I need to finish my self-assigned mission before I even think of returning. We have gone through thousands, and, though there is only a percentage of the books that were here left, there are still hundreds. It has taken years to do this much, but I am sure we will finish the last in a few months.<em>  
><em> There is only one other confliction. It is customary for one to ask their parents before marriage, so you must understand that I will obviously follow tradition. You know how my parents feel about you—though I hope their opinions have changed by now—, so please do not be angry at me if it is not allowed. I would do it in a heartbeat, but I honor and respect my parents. You know this.<em>  
><em> Discord, know that, with all of my heart, I feel the same way. I just told Luna how I finally can accept it. Hopefully, if all things end the way I wish them to and the prophecy is proven false, we can be happy together. All three of us can rule for all eternity. It would be glorious, wouldn't you agree?<em>  
><em>Your love,<em>  
><em>Celestia<em> 

She rolls the paper up neatly, securing it in a ribbon, and sets it aside, pulling another piece of paper from one of the shelves and writing once more, not moving a single inch from her position.

_Dear Mother and Father,_  
><em> I cannot express how much I miss you. My heart aches—as well as Luna's—every minute of the day. We shall soon be reunited, so do not fret. However, this is not simply a casual letter that I write to you, and I apologize for that. I hope you will understand.<em>  
><em> As you had probably figured out long ago, Luna, Discord, and I have been best friends since we were foals. I am sorry that we lied to you, but you must understand. We didn't want our friendship to be ruined; we connected so well. We still do. Please, do not be angry with me. In the very least, do not be angry until the end of my letter.<em>  
><em> The thing is, earlier today, I received a letter and a gift from Discord. He is your ruler, now, and I trust he has been keeping you safe. Anyways, in his letter... he asked me to wed him. I wish to do so. Of course, I know that, in order for the marriage to feel morally correct, I knew I had to ask you, my parents, if I had your permission. I understand your feelings, the ones you have felt since we were young, but I implore you to push those aside. Please.<em>

_Thank you for understanding my request._

_Your loving daughter,_  
><em>Celestia<em>

She ties this letter in a similar fashion, and, as she rises, her horn glows brighter than before, illuminating the letters in their own orb of light. When the light dies down a few seconds after, the letters are gone. Sighing, she paces a few steps, her face showing the effects homesickness is having on her, before setting to work reading once more, determined to learn everything she can about leadership, friendship, and harmony before she drives herself insane. However, that is suggesting she is not already, and, as of now, I am unable to tell if that is true or not.


	8. Chapter 8

**MLP:FiM is owned by Hasbro**

Discord never replies, but, within a few weeks, a pegasus drops off a letter, the pink pony appearing exhausted. Celestia, after taking the parchment into her possession, kindly heals the pony and rejuvenates her, and thanks her before sending the pegasus back to Equestria. Carefully, Celestia unravels the letter, laying down immediately to read over the scrawled words.

_Darling Celestia,_  
><em>You know how much we love and miss you and your sister. It is unbearable. We do hope to see you very soon. <em>  
><em>About Discord... Darling, I hope you understand, but we just cannot find it in our hearts to allow it. The wars we fought against the pegasi have been resolved, but his family along with him still hold strong to their beliefs: pegasi are the superior race of ponies. We simply cannot accept that.<em>  
><em>We do hope you understand. We are not doing this to spite you. We only wish to be sure of your safety and happiness. We love you and Luna so very much. Do not be angry with us. We are doing this for your own good.<em>  
><em>Your loving parents,<em>  
><em>Ivory and Ebony<em>

Celestia cannot believe it; it is obvious based solely on the expression on her face and the way she drops the letter from her magic hold. A single tear forms in her eye, but she quickly blinks it away, probably having figured her parents would not support her wishes. She had to have known that her parents would be opposed to the idea, but it seems as though she had hoped there would be a change in fate.

No matter. She realizes it will do her no good to mope about it, and she summons her quill and paper once more, planning on writing one more letter before heading to read the last two books in the library.

_Dear Discord,_  
><em>I cannot apologize enough. I almost knew they would not agree to it, but I had hope. You had hope. Luna had hope. However, hope was not enough. Not in this case. When we return, soon I hope, I will be sure to ask them once more, but I doubt it will change their minds. You know how stubborn they can be. Please, do not be upset with me. I do truly love you. More than you will ever know. We just cannot be together, not in the way we both want. I respect my parents' opinion, but I do not agree with it. I hope that, in due time, I will convince them otherwise.<em>  
><em>Until we see eachother again,<em>  
><em>Celestia<em> 

She rolls the letter as she had done previously, but she decides to send it with Philomena instead of magic, figuring she would be in the same place in a matter of days. Waving gently to her beloved phoenix, she strides to the final bookshelf. On the shelf, there are only two books remaining, the rest being strewn along the floor in piles. One book was entitled "The Secret to Harmony"—she has saved this one for last—and the other was entitled "Supernaturals: Natural Remedies and Cure-Alls That Are Simply Super." After flipping through a few pages of the "Supernaturals" book and deciding it has nothing to do with ruling a country, she opens the cover of the other book, blowing a fine layer of dust off the top as she does so. She reads the words on the pages aloud, intrigued from the start.

"'In a time of chaos, it is impossible to restore order. No pony can manage it. However, with the help of a draconequus who saw the error in his ways, the elements of harmony were discovered and manifested into a physical form," Celestia reads to herself, her interest growing the more she recites. "The elements of Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty, and Magic are necessary in a time of pandemonium if order and peace are to be resurrected. In this book you will find the secrets to controlling these elements, and, in turn, find the secrets to maintain balance in the world." Her curiosity getting the better of her, Celestia flips through the pages at an impossible speed, her eyes rapidly scanning the words, until she reaches a strange part of the book. It is hollowed out, but that fact is not what catches her attention. In the hollow section lays six round stones, each a different color. On top of the stones is a small, yellowed card, and Celestia hesitantly brings it to her face. It reads, "These are the six Elements of Harmony. Use them properly, and use them well. The fate of the world rests on your shoulders." She loses control of the book for a moment before recovering, catching it before it can hit the ground. She shakes her head in disbelief; this is what she has been searching for all along, even though she did not exactly know it. She sets the book down gently, closing the cover. At this moment, Luna enters the room, catching her sister off guard, and, in her excitement, Celestia rushes to her, her eyes wide.

"Luna, we need to go back now. I mean, we can," she rambles, smiling. "I've read all the books, and I found something incredibly helpful. We'll be able to bring harmony to Equestria! Finally! Please, go get our bags. I want to leave as soon as possible. I'm going to clean the library; it doesn't feel right to leave it in such disarray. Hurry, sister!" Her words barely registering in Luna's mind, Celestia pushes the blue pony out the way she came, shutting the door with her magic and closing her eyes as she turns around. Focusing, her horn begins to glow brightly once more, and every discarded opus glowing and flying back to its proper spot, not including the one which housed the Elements. In record time, she finishes, and Luna rushes back into the room, her saddlebags already around her and Celestia's hanging from her mouth as she tries not to pant. Celestia merely laughs and takes her bag from her sister, securing it around her and placing the book carefully into one side.

"We're finally going back?" Luna asks, a bit of skepticism on her features. Celestia nods enthusiastically, the shadows under her eyes not deterring from her excitement. "Finally! It has been so quiet around here I don't know how I've survived. Let's go, then! We have a country to rule." Both sisters laugh together as they speed off the balcony and into the clouds, soaring above the abandoned lands and heading towards the new kingdom.

She had found the tools that would be used in imprisoning Luna and Discord, but, at this point, I am beginning to wonder if she is the one to actually do it. Her emotions are too strong for her to simply take down her best friend and her only sibling, but I hope, in due time, she will see the error in her ways. If not, I have been taking credit for someone else's handiwork. But, honestly, who else would be able to use the Elements of Harmony like they were needed?

It is too confusing. I should not worry about what I think will happen. I cannot change the past no matter how much I wish to. I am but a spectator watching my life unfold, and I sense the many mysteries of my past will soon be unraveled.

At least, I hope this is the truth. I do not know how much more of this emotional distress I can handle.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own MLP:FiM**

**Also, I apologize ahead of time for the slightly graphic nature towards the end of this chapter. This is the only chapter where there is violence, and the sole reason this story is rated "T." **

I follow the alicorns, speeding through the clouds and finally coming across the newly discovered land of Equestria. However, I am shocked to see the state it is in. A single town has been created, but the buildings are in tatters, and the ponies there appear no better off than before. Celestia exchanges a concerned look with her sister over her shoulder, slowing down so they are flying next to each other.

"This is horrible," Celestia whispers, her eyes mournful as she takes in the ill ponies and the disastrous conditions. "How could Discord let this happen?" Luna has no answer. "We can see him later. We should go see if our parents are OK, first. Is that alright?" The dark blue alicorn nods immediately.

"Of course," Luna replies, seeming annoyed that her sister would assume otherwise. "I can't imagine what I'd do if something... if something happened to them." Celestia gives her a pitying glance before nodding slightly, and she propels herself forward, scanning the ground for anything that would indicate their parents' new home. Not having any luck, she spots a familiar face: a member of the Apple family, namely Antonovka Apple. Within a few seconds, she and Luna are on the ground beside her old friend, the Earth pony's face filled with fear until she realizes who they are.

"What in tarnation?" Antonovka exclaims, her eyes still wide. "Celestia? Luna? Where have you been? More importantly, why are you here now?" The sisters look at each other in surprise once more.

"What do you mean?" Celestia questions, an eyebrow raised. "We said we would be back. We wouldn't abandon you. Why are you so surprised?" The pony looks down at her hooves in response, her mouth shut tightly. Inhaling deeply and closing her eyes momentarily before speaking, Celestia continues. "Nevermind. That isn't important right now. We need to know where to find our Mother and Father. Do you know where they are living?" Antonovka jerks her head up, a strange look in her eyes.

"Eeyup, I do," she replies, her voice monotonous. "Over that small hill right over there; it's the first little cottage on your left. Please, be careful." Obviously not taking the pony's warning seriously, Celestia nods her thanks and takes off, Luna and I following quickly behind. It only takes a few minutes to find the house, and the sisters drop to the ground a good thirty feet away, staring in shock at the beaten down shack. It is in worse condition than their previous home. Everything about it appears trashy, but they do not seem to let the image get to them.

"Let's go in," Celestia suggests, moving slowly towards the door, folding her wings tightly against her sides. Luna follows nervously. However, before they reach the house,a terrifying shriek cuts through the walls and into the ears of the alicorns before me. Ivory. It has to be. Eyes wide, the sisters race in through the door, screeching to a silent halt as they spot the situation before them. They luckily are out of view of those in the room, but their limited sight does not deter from the horrifying scene.

A grey pony stands mostly out of view, the only indicator to his race being his yellow-glowing horn, a grim smile on his face even though his eyes are closed. Ebony, the one magnificent—though he was also malnourished—pony, lies crumpled on the ground, his eyelids fluttering now and then, a deep, reflective pool of crimson surrounding his black body. Deep gashes on his legs reveal the tendons inside, the fact that those parts are visible proving that he has lost a lot of blood. Too much. The pictures of two scales on a black background lay beside him, the circular cut on his flank leading me to come to the conclusion his cutie marks have been forcibly and painfully removed. It is clear that his knees have been broken by the way they bend in the opposite way they should. He is as good as dead.

Ivory floats in the air, surrounded by a gray aura, tears streaming from her pale blue eyes. Her cream-colored coat is marred and matted with dirt and blood from the shallow cuts on her sides, but she seems fine otherwise. She blubbers, begging for mercy, but the grey unicorn does not seem to notice or care.

"You think that you can just dictate _my _life?" he snarls in a voice that is both familiar yet also obscure. "You have no right. You are just a peasant. I will not let you ruin what I have had planned for years. You have no idea how much time I have put into this, and you think you can just put it to waste because of a stupid misconception? No. I won't allow it. Not anymore." Luna makes to go forward, to face off against the unknown pony, but Celestia stops her with tears in her eyes, knowing that they would only make matters worse if they tried to intervene. The youngest alicorn reluctantly obliges, bowing her head and closing her eyes, refusing to watch whatever is about to unfold.

"You—you are just a cruel and heartless pony, nothing more," Ivory whispers weakly, forcing herself to stare at the gray pony. "Quite simply, you are a bully. You cannot honestly think you can get whatever you want by hurting people, can you? You will just ruin your reputation." She takes a deep breath. "Even if you kill me, you will not receive what you wish for. She will know what you've done. She will never forgive you. And she will hate you. That is just what you deserve." He opens his eyes, the yellow in them strange, and he growls in a way that is not at all pony-like. Within moments, he lifts a blood-soaked dagger from the ground and slides it smoothly along the vulnerable pony's sides consecutively, her cries soft but filled with agony all the same, and her cutie marks fall to the ground with a sickening _splat_. The identity of the grey pony settles into place in Celestia's mind as he turns towards Ivory, revealing his wings. An alicorn. Her expressions of disbelief, shock, repulsion, and sorrow are quickly ignored as she sprints into the room. As soon as her hoof touches the floor inside the open doorway, Discord's horn plunges into the Earth pony's chest, forcing a gurgling scream from her throat as the light leaves her eyes instantly.

"No!" Celestia cries, her voice laden with despair and fury. Ivory falls to the ground in a motionless slump as he turns toward the alicorn, surprise on his features. He is speechless. "You—you—you _monster_! How could you? They're my parents!" Celestia falls to the floor beside her mother and father, tears streaming from her eyes and over her pale hair. "You killed them." Her tone is menacing as she lifts her gaze to meet his, her tears only enforcing her hatred. "You _killed_ them. I'm going to _kill you_!" She rises to her feet immediately, her horn glowing even though she obviously does not know what she intends to do. Discord is taken aback, but he takes the opportunity given to him—she has hesitated to calm herself, I assume—and surrounds her in a pulsing yellow light. Her eyelids flutter once before closing, her body limp but her chest still rising and falling. Luna races into the room, her curiosity and worry too great for her own good, and, at seeing the carnage, she charges horn first towards the grey alicorn with a loud battle cry. With a stoic face, he repeats the same spell in silence, now holding two unconscious alicorns in the air. He shakes his head, lowering her eyelids slightly.

"I'm sorry, Celly," he whispers, knowing she cannot hear him. "I truly am. You wouldn't understand. I've changed, and it's for the worst. You haven't been here in so long. I'm sorry." With a soft voice, he adds. "I still love you, Celly, and I'm sorry for what I just did. But I can't take it back. I can't have you trying to kill me constantly, though. I wish you could understand." With that, he strides out of the room, avoiding the still bodies of Ivory and Ebony, and onto the street where her lifts off, managing to maintain control over the other alicorns.

He is heading towards a rustic castle on the side of a moutain, one that had not been there before, with an apathetic expression on his face. His intentions unknown at this time, he keeps a close eye on his childhood friends as they soar through the air. As he touches ground before the gate, he stares at Celestia with a loving, regretful gaze and whispers two words one more time before entering the castle: "I'm sorry."


	10. Chapter 10

**So this is one of the shortest chapters… sorry about that… :}**

**I do not own MLP:FiM**

I pace the stone floor, unable to do anything else. Celestia and Luna have been unconscious for almost two days, now, and I have been speeding up the time in which the memories are playing. After what is probably 23 hours—though it seems like it has been an eternity—, Celestia stirs, her eyes fluttering before she jolts up, gasping for air. She peers around, trying to observe her surroundings, but she does not have much luck. The room is drab, to say the least. Barren, grey, a single, small window in a high corner of the room. Not to mention the giant, steel bars that criss-cross over the open wall. It is a cell, a dungeon, and Celestia and her sister are its captives.

She rises to her hooves slowly, shaking Luna awake gently without looking down at her sister. The blue pony shudders as her eyes flicker open, and she takes a much longer time to rise, her fatigue and fear evident. Celestia, her face lighting up with a combination of excitement and worry, whips her head around, breathing out with a sigh of relief as she notices her saddlebags are still on her, a comforting weight pressing on her left side from inside of one. The Elements of Harmony are still there. There is still hope.

"Sis? Wha-where are we? What happened?" Luna questions, her eyes wide and wet. She obviously knows the answer, but it is as if she wishes her sister to deny it. Celestia merely closes her eyes, bowing her head and confirming Luna's fears. She stifles a sob, hiccuping in the process, and Celetia, after patting her back with a single wing, moves to the gate, resting her head on two of the bars so her horn stuck out. She sighs, defeated.

"Discord," she grumbles, closing her eyes. "Discord. _Why_? You used to be my best friend, but, now, you're a monster. A cold-blooded, heartless, mon-" She is cut off when a gruff voice interrupts her, a hoof stroking her hair.

"Now, now," Discord chides, clucking motherly. "Don't be like that. I'm as warm-blooded as you or Luna, I assure you. I apologized for what I did, didn't I?" Celestia opens her eyes, tears pouring down her cheeks. The grey alicorn displays shock and guilt for a moment before disguising it behind a stoic mask.

"You... apologized?" Celestia whispers harshly, narrowing her gaze. "You think a simple apology will make things better? That it would, oh, I don't know, make me forget that you _killed my parents_?" The unyielding tone in her voice catches Discord by surprise, and he does not bother to try to hide it. "How _dare _you?" He strokes her cheek with a hoof, catching her in a yellow aura when she tries to pull away.

"Come on, Celly, don't be so dramatic," he sighs, shaking his head and removing his hoof, dropping his spell. "I know you're upset now, but you'll see eventually that what I did is for the better." Celestia glares at him at first, but, suddenly, a deadly calm covers her, and her face relaxes. She stares evenly at Discord.

"You're right," she replies softly, and one of his eyebrows raises in confusion. I suppose he did not expect her to agree, and neither had I. "I know I'm upset, but... it's like you did it for me, in a way." She takes a deep breath, tossing a quick glance over her shoulder to Luna, a glance that seems to say "Just go along with it." She faces Discord once more. "I'm sorry for... ah... saying I would kill you. I was just overwhelmed with emotion. I see why you did it now; it was so we could be together, if I am not mistaken. And... I want to be with you, Cordy. I really do. I—I can let it go. I can let them go. It's alright. Life will go on. I just want to spend the rest of mine with you." She swallows hard, meeting his skeptical eyes with sincere ones of her own. I am appalled, and I wish I could do something—anything—to knock some sense into her. But I cannot. I am useless here, much to my despair.

"I'm glad you see things the way I do," Discord replies, smiling grimly. "You're telling the truth, and I can tell. That spell I put on you? It was a truth spell. You passed my test. I'll let you and Luna out if you promise to keep an eye on her. She's capable of great and terrible things. Do you promise?" Celestia nods, mouthing the words "I promise" instead of trusting her voice. "Alright, good. Stand back." She wisely backs away, her eyes only slightly misty. He grits his teeth and bows his head, his horn glowing a brilliant yellow that surrounds the metal barrier. Within moments, the bars disappear in a puff of smoke, and Discord offers a hoof out to his childhood friend, and she accepts it automatically, Luna following behind. The scowl on her face proves that Celestia's actions are not just surprising to me, but it is not really of any condolence.

She has made her choice, and I can only hope she knows what she is doing.


	11. Chapter 11

**MLP:FiM belongs to Hasbro**

The trio enter a grand hall, large windows adorning the walls and three red futon-type pieces of furniture at the end that remind me of makeshift thrones. Discord leads the way, having released Celestia's hoof, and turns around to face the sisters, a sly grin on his face.

"Welcome to my humble abode," he entices, his voice a combination of a purr and a mocking tone. "I had hoped you would join me, so I had the joiners fashion chairs for you as well. I figured that, while it was a small one, it would be seen as a thoughtful gesture, no?" Celestia nods absentmindedly, taking in the dreary appearance of the room.

"It's... lovely," she manages to whisper, nearly choking on the words. She turns to Luna, taking note of the bags under her eyes and the half hearted glare she is trying to direct at her sister. "Is there a place where Luna could rest? Somewhere quiet? If you wouldn't mind." She is fostering politeness to appeal to Discord, I can tell, but he assumes she is still completely sincere.

"Of course," he replies smoothly, beckoning to the sickly thin unicorn that stands beside the entrance. He rushes forward, bowing his head. "Lightning Spector? Please show the young alicorn to the tower chamber. And fetch her some blankets, as well. She should be as comfortable as possible." He turns to Celestia suddenly, holding up a hoof to stop Lightning Spector from acting on his orders. "Wait, it's almost nightfall. Shouldn't you two lower the sun and raise the moon right now? Wouldn't want any chaos would we?" Celestia grinds her teeth, nodding instead of speaking, and nods in the direction of her sister as she steps over to the window on the west side on the hall. The sun hangs in the sky, its yellow glow abnormally warm and bright, and, without even a moment's pause, Celestia bows her head slightly, gritting her teeth and closing her eyes as her horn begins to glow a blinding yellow. Luna mimics her actions, her horn glowing blue instead, and, within two minutes, the sky is dark, a crescent moon replacing the sun. Discord claps his hooves slowly for a few seconds before waving the thin unicorn off, silently instructing him to guide Luna, and he does so obediently. "You've been practicing, Celly."

"Of course," she responds simply. "Would you expect anything less... Cordy?" He grins, shaking his head. "Look, Discord, I—I want to apologize. I am so sorry we left you to lead this broken nation on your own. I'm sure we could have contributed something, but instead we left you to struggle. I can tell how much of a toll all of this has taken on you; you were never this... violent... before." He regards her with solemnity in his yellow eyes, remaining silent, a grim smile on his face. "But I forgive you for doing what you've done. Together, we can restore balance to this country. We can restore your reputation." Discord's smile slides off, and he turns away from Celestia, his wings extending with authority.

"No," he answers softly, catching Celestia by surprise. When she remains silent, he assumes it was because he was too quiet, so he repeats himself. "No. My reputation cannot be healed. I have done far too many things against this land for that to ever happen. No pony with common sense would ever forgive me." He takes a deep breath, turning around to face Celestia with a strange look in his eyes. "And I wouldn't want them to." Her brows furrow in confusion, and he grins slightly with amusement. "You wouldn't understand, Celly. Sure, the people fear me because of what I've done, but with fear comes power. I can do anything, make _them _do anything. It's _fantastic_! I know it sounds kind of cruel and maybe even maniacal, but this supremacy is so incredible. I never want to give it up." He turns away once more, staring out the window overlooking the little town a few miles away, and a flash of disgust appears on Celestia's face. However, she quickly masks it, swallowing every negative thing she thinks about Discord's new personality, and she sighs loudly, catching his attention and drawing his gaze back to her.

"Power... power is a good thing. It's necessary for a leader to have power over his or her people," Celestia replies slowly, thinking over her words carefully. "I respect your power, Cordy. More than you know. I think it's wonderful that you've grown accustomed to being a leader, but I hope you'll make room for my sister and I to rule with you. These people need more than just force ruling them. They need compassion and peace, too. Would... would you be willing to let us be rulers with you, just like we intended from the start?" Discord peers at her with his head tilted slightly. For a moment, he says nothing, simply staring at her intently, but, eventually, he nods with a small smile, seemingly implying that that had always been the plan. Celestia returns the grin, stepping forward so they are less than a foot apart. "Thank you. Cordy... I really wish I could tell you everything I'm feeling, but I'm not sure how to. I don't think it would come out right. I know I told you how I felt a few years ago, but it's different now. Not too much, just... different. Sorry. I'm not good at explaining this type of thing." She closes her eyes, inhaling as deeply as she can before reopening them. "I... I'll just show you." At this point, she takes a single step forward, and, with only a moment's hesitation, Celestia's lips press gently against Discord's.

I am shocked, needless to say. Has she forgotten that he killed her parents? How could she forgive him so quickly? However, those questions are erased from my mind as I focus back on the two interlocked in a soft yet passionate kiss. Their eyes are both closed, but there is something amiss, something strange for what is supposed to be such a romantic experience. Tears form in the corner of Celestia's eyes, and they quickly spill out from her closed eyelids, her eyes remaining shut as trails snake down her cheeks. Her horn begins to glow yellow, the spell she is casting unknown and currently doing nothing. They pull away after a minute or two, both breathing heavily, and Celestia wraps her front hooves around Discord's neck, enveloping him in a soft but restrictive hug. The embrace prevents him from seeing her horn and her eyes, excellent planning on her part. She bites her lip, fresh tears streaming from her now open eyes.

"Cordy, I am sorry," she whispers, her voice filled with despair. He tries to wrench away, but she tightens her hold, her strength far greater than her appearance suggests. "I can't let you do this. You've become cold and heartless. You're ruining the lives of all ponies, every race. Alicorns are supposed to be regal and refined, not sick and manipulative. It pains me to say this, but you are a disgrace to our race." The shock on his face is priceless, but, at this point, I do not believe he understands the true meaning of her words. "I love you. I always have and I always will no matter how much I deny it. But you are _not _of my kind, not in the psychological sense. You do not deserve to be an alicorn. From now on, every pony will see you as you really are, what you're like on the inside. A _monster_." He pushes away from her, noticing the combination of sorrow and longing on her face before the aura around her horn.

"Celestia, what are you—" he begins, but he does not get to finish his question. With an anguished cry, Celestia bows her head, a blinding beam of light erupting from her horn and blasting into Discord's chest, knocking him backwards through the air. He is unable to spread his wings in time to prevent his fall, and he crashes to the floor with a booming _thud! _As he struggles to right himself, his face a mask of both disbelief and fury, the light completely surrounds him, shielding his body from view even as he screams in pain. The light seems to be physically hurting him, and a single hind leg escapes the light, flailing desperately as it tries unsuccessfully to aid in his escape. Soon, it ceases movement, and Celestia, panting and obviously fatigued, drops the spell as she bows her head and closes her eyes, the light releasing Discord and sending him crashing to the ground once more. He does not rise. However, that is not what catches my attention and answers many of the questions that have been swirling in my mind relentlessly since I entered my memories.

Somehow, by some incomprehensible type of magic I assume is powered by emotions, Discord is no longer an alicorn. Instead, he is the chimera, the distorted draconequus he is in my day as a statue. Should I be asked to explain what had happened, I would be rendered speechless. This sort of magic... it is impossible. Yet, I just witnessed it in action. I am unable to wrap my head around it.

Celestia lifts her head, her breathing much more normal, and opens her eyes. Instantly, she gasps and stumbles back a few steps, taken aback, but, slowly, she steps forward as if to confirm her thoughts. Discord stirs, groaning as he attempts to rise on his front mismatched limbs, the appendages trembling with the absence of use.

"Oh, no. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I—I didn't know what would happen," Celestia babbles, mixed feelings and the overwhelming emotion of love controlling her mind. "I just wanted to make you look evil instead of magnificent as we've always said we were. I don't even know what I did. I'm sorry." He manages to push himself off the ground at this point, still resting on his hands and knees, and he groans once more, unable to open his eyes just yet. His head hangs toward the ground, his nose mere inches from the floor.

"Oh, Celly, what are you rambling on about now?" Discord asks, his voice lighthearted but tinged with agony. "Pulling pranks on me is not very wise, my dear. But why do I feel so different?" He flexes his front feet, his body tensing when each individual toe moves instead of a single hoof. "What did you _do_ to m—" With those words, his eyes open, their yellow color the same as they had been not minutes earlier, but their pupils red instead of black. He inhales sharply when his eyes focus enough for him to make out what are now his hands, and, with energy from his surprise, he rises steadily to his feet, his body now towering over Celestia's. "What? What is this... this sorcery?" Celestia's lip quivers as she struggles to think of an answer, but she comes up empty.

"I'm sorry," she manages, her voice barely a whisper. His gaze narrows at this, and he strides over to the window, stumbling a few times on his unaccustomed legs. Discord leans forward, trying to make out his form. His reflection catches him by surprise, and a look of fear and disbelief appears on his face. He stretches his clawed hand toward the window, his expression morphing into one of disgust as the reflection mirrors his mish mash of animal parts. He bows his head, his eyes never leaving the window.

"Is this really who I am—was—on the inside?" he questions, speaking only to himself. "A disgrace? An abomination?" He turns his face away, curling his birdlike hand into a ball and closing his eyes, directing his next words at Celetia. "You saw me as this since long ago, even if you tried to renounce it. You saw me as a monster, so I became one." A single tear falls from his eye as Celestia tries to muffle a sob. "Don't try to deny it, either. You were right. I _am _a monster. You've made me what I was on the inside." He chuckles, the sound forced. "Just call me "The Spirit of Chaos" from now on, alright? That's what I fully intend on becoming. I might as well." Celestia steps forward, a look of horror on her face. "No. You can't stop me. This is my destiny, is it not? You and I both knew it all along. It's about time I accept my fate, don't you think?" He ignores the frantic whimpers she emits. "It's strange, Celly. I feel so much stronger. I feel like I can make _anything _happen. You will never understand how great it feels." He whips around to face her head on, his eyes wild. He spreads his mismatched wings, beating them against the stagnant air within the walls as if to test them out. "Just for the record, Celly... I love you too. I will _never _stop loving you. But we can never be together. It has to be that way. We have to be enemies. It's tragic, is it not? But what could you honestly do about it? Farewell, my dear. I anticipate seeing you again very soon." With one last longing glance, he launches himself out the window, the glass shattering on impact and breaking into a million miniscule pieces, snaking through the air at a speed even faster than before and disappearing from sight within seconds.

Celestia, still in shock, collapses onto the ground, covering her face as she sobs in silence. I can almost feel her sadness; there is a tugging in my chest unlike anything I have ever felt, a pain so great I wish I could curl up on the ground and do the same as she is. I know I cannot, however, not in a time where I must listen and watch as carefully as possible. The time is coming soon for Discord to be defeated, soon followed by Nightmare Moon, and I need to answer any lingering questions that are still lurking in my mind before that happens. I can only consciously remember the instant I sent Luna to the moon and all times after that; this means I do not actually know what caused her transformation. I _need _to know. After everything I have witnessed, I know that there has to be something huge, something besides selfishness, that leads Luna to change. I just need to find out what.

Even with my remaining questions, the fact that Celestia and Discord were basically star-crossed lovers both concerns me and enthralls me. I almost... almost wish that things could be different. It is as if the emotions are flooding back into me, but they are far too strong for my thousand-year old heart. I do not know what to make of it. If only things could have turned out differently... maybe there would not be as much chaos in my time. Maybe there would be peace nationwide.

Maybe I would actually be happy. Maybe.


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own MLP:FiM, Hasbro does.**

Celestia lays in the same place, quietly crying, for a few minutes, and I stand anxiously beside her, wishing I could comfort her despite knowing all too well that I could not. Eventually, her tears dry, and, with a muffled hiccup, she rises on shaking legs, swallowing and tossing her mane back to keep a regal appearance. At that moment, Luna sprints into the room, racing over to her sister and nearly tackling her before skidding to a stop, her eyes wide and wild. Celestia meets her worried gaze with a questioning one of her own.

"I—I heard shouting and glass breaking from the tower, and now it's raining... are those... apples? It's raining apples? What—? ... Nevermind. I was worried something happened to you. Are you alright? What happened?" Luna blabs, her voice frantic and rushed. Celestia appears overwhelmed, her eyebrows raised slightly, but she otherwise lacks any visible emotion. She must have drained herself, but that should work in her favor.

"Luna, please, calm down," Celestia pleads softly, silencing Lunas babbling. "I... I'm not entirely sure what exactly I did, but what I do know is that Discord is no longer an alicorn. I don't know what he is. He's some sort of... mix... of multiple different species. Long story short, he is... he is evil, Luna. He's going to destroy Equestria or at least try to; I can feel that this is true. We have to stop him. I just... I don't know how." She bows her head, inhaling deeply as she struggles to think through the haze that seems to have settled over her mind. Luna blinks, her eyebrows furrowing, before stepping forward, drawing her sister's eyes upwards.

"Well... why don't we use that book you brought with you? It seemed important when we left the library. Maybe it could help us," Luna suggests, Celestia's eyes lighting up immediately. She gasps, gritting her teeth and pulling the book from her saddlebags, holding it in front of her and her sister.

"Of course," she whispers, opening the book to the first page, turning to peer at the blue alicorn with sparkling eyes. "It completely slipped my mind. I can't believe I let something so important escape me. Luna, you're a genius." Luna stands straighter at that, but, before she could brag, Celestia continues. "The Elements of Harmony. They were mentioned in the prophecy. They have to be the answer." At this, she flips the pages until she comes to the hollowed-out section, gently laying the book on the ground and releasing it from her magic hold. Luna gasps, leaning her head down to get a closer look, but Celestia stops her with an outstretched hoof. "Before you ask, yes, these are the Elements. I don't know how to use them, though." She lifts the book once more, pulling the pages out of view of the younger alicorn, and reads aloud. "'The Elements of Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty, and Magic are the only tools that can bring harmony to the world. Together, they can bring balance and restore the peace that once reigned prevalently. However, the Elements work in mysterious ways. In order to activate their power for the first time, you must recall events that have used or demonstrated these aspects of harmony. Only then will evil be tranquilized.'" She turns her attention back to her sister, both donning confused expressions.

"That sounds difficult," Luna observes monotonously, drawing a short, forced laugh from her older sister. "But, even so, we can do it. I know we can. We have to. The fate of all of Equestria rests on that fact." Celestia responds with a solemn nod, biting her lip for a moment before shaking her head abruptly, casting away her doubts and worries.

"We'll have to carry them with us. Discord won't be anywhere near here by now," Celestia states, closing the book and placing it into her saddlebag once more. "It could be dangerous. I won't make you go, but your help would be greatly appreciated, Luna. If you're willing, that is." Luna gives her a look a disbelief.

"Sis, I am with you all the way," she responds immediately, nuzzling her older sister's neck comfortingly. "He was my friend, too, you know. I don't think it would be right if I let you do all the work. Plus, I want some credit, too!" She grins, showing that she is kidding, and Celestia forces a smile onto her lips in response.

"Of course," she replies with a sigh, shaking her head. "Well, we should be on our way. Who knows what kind of chaos Discord will bring about." They spread their wings, moving towards the window, but a shout causes them to stop in their tracks and whip around to find the source.

"Wait!" a deep voice pleads, their tone not quite frantic but definitely urgent. When the alicorns face the grey pegasus, he bows his head deeply in respect. "Forgive me for intruding, but I feel it is only right to bestow upon you these," he motions with his head to a white unicorn who steps forward, a jewel-encrusted box floating before him. On cue, the lid opens, and two crowns that seem to glow rise out of their container. "Prin—Discord had these made for you when he first became ruler. He said that you both would one day rule Equestria beside him. He had assumed it would be much sooner than what it was, but he made us keep them safe nonetheless. Please, if you would kindly accept them, take them and wear them. We hope that, when you defeat Discord, you will claim your places as rightful leaders of our nation, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna." The sister share a look of shock, silently trying to convey their feelings between each other as the guard waits anxiously. Celestia is the first to turn her attention back to the pegasus, and she gives him an easy smile.

"We would be honored to take the place of Discord," she answers, earning a sigh of relief. The unicorn grins, as well, and he lifts the crowns over the alicorns' heads, shakily lowering them until they rested neatly and perfectly around their horns. They nod their thanks, turning away and facing the window once they were confident their new accessories would not fall off. "Thank you very much, faithful subjects. When we return, your lives will no longer be this... It will be better, I promise. Farewell!" With that, the sisters leap out of the window, subjecting themselves to the cascading fall of apple rain, but Celestia quickly takes care of that obstacle, summoning a sort of force field that covers their heads. I follow quickly, the downpour going through me effortlessly.

I can almost sense their fear and anticipation as I fly behind them, their wings beating the air in synchronization stiffly, and I wonder what they expect will happen. It cannot be pleasant, the confrontation about to occur, and I wonder how they will "activate the Elements" as the book instructs.

None of this makes any sense; everything is so different now than in my time. Nothing works the same. It is almost a whole different world, alien and strange.

No matter. I must put my faith in my younger self. She and Luna must save the world; there is no way it could be any other way. I simply question how Celestia is able to overcome her love for Discord in order to defeat him. It brings me back to the observation I made previously: love is sometimes so close to hatred it can be impossible to tell the difference.

For some reason, I do not think this is the case. But how could I tell either way? Love or hatred, it does not matter. Celestia must bring Discord down and ignore her emotions in the process. She must relinquish it and defeat the one she loves or used to love.

I should have anticipated this sort of ending from the start, and I mean when this was happening to me for the first time. Star-crossed love, as I have come to consider this relationship to be, never has a happy ending. It is cruel fate, but it is always true.

I suppose it is for the best, but, if that is the case, why does my heart ache for them and their tragic love? Why did Discord have to be so corrupt? Why did Celestia have to turn him into a monster?

All great questions that would never be answered. I will have to live with unanswered questions. I know I will get no direct answers here. I must simply gain information about what I see and hope it helps. So far, it has only made things worse. I simply hope it gets better from here. It must. I do not think my spirits can sink any lower. If they can, I pray they will not. I do not think I could survive.

No one could.


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own MLP:FiM**

A looming mountain rises above the horizon, a swirling mass of rocks circling the peak, the sides appearing to be made of what appears to be pudding. Celestia and Luna exchange confused looks but continue on, determined to confront their old friend. They quicken their pace, fighting against the sudden onslaught of stones, Celestia's force field failing. Finally, they reach the peak, landing roughly on the elastic surface, nearly losing their balance on the uneven ground. Discord sits on a mound of floating feathers, his wings folding against his back, no magic surrounding the plumage. This does not surprise me; nonsense is always associated with the Spirit of Chaos in legends, so I do not see why it would not apply now. When he sees the sisters before him, Discord opens his arms casually, stepping down from his "throne" by the means of nonexistent stairs and coming to stand directly in front of them, his mismatched hands clasping before his chest.

"Welcome, dear friends," he greets warmly, his yellow eyes mocking the alicorns. "I have been expecting you. Isn't this wonderful? I can make anything happen. This life gives me so much more opportunity than before. I thank you, Celly, for changing me. I see now what I had been missing out on." Celestia detects the sarcasm in his voice, and she steps forward cautiously, narrowing her eyes.

"Don't start that with me, Discord," she snarls, pawing the ground angrily, the ground bouncing beneath her hoof. "You hate me for what I've done." He steps forward, taking her face in his clawed hand, and, with an obviously enormous amount of self-control, she manages to remain still.

"Now, Celly, I told you before. I can't hate you. Everyone else? Sure. You? Never," he corrects, rubbing a claw over her cheek. She squeezes her eyes shut, steadying her breathing. He leans forward, whispering into her ear. "I told you that I would always love you, and I wasn't exaggerating." she shudders, swallowing hard, and Luna stomps the ground in frustration, earning an amused glance from Discord.

"You leave my sister alone!" she orders, her voice loud for such a small pony. He raises an eyebrow, releasing Celestia's face and turning to face the blue alicorn. She takes a step backwards, showing fear for a mere moment before composing herself again. Discord simply appears annoyed, now, and, with a motion as simple as a wave of his hand, she is lifted into the air with a cry, her wings snapped to her body and rendered useless. She spins slowly in place, unable to move. Celestia snorts, her anger and protectivity overtaking her calm mind,

"Get away from her, Discord. Now," she demands through her teeth, and he steps away obediently, his hands raised in surrender. Luna is lowered to the ground where she lays, unconscious. So much for helping. "Why? Why are you doing this?" He shrugs, his face showing he is amused by the entire situation.

"It's fun, Celly," he answers, deadly serious. "I wouldn't expect you to understand fun, but that's what it is. Maybe you should do a little reading on it. Anyways, I'm off to wreak havoc. I don't know why you came here, really. Ta-ta!" He begins to beat his wings, but Celestia stops him with a shout.

"Wait!" she cried, her voice strangely frantic and loud. Discord stills, his face now void of any emotion. She steps forward purposefully. "I have been reading, Discord, just so you know. However, I found something far more interesting." At this, she pulls the book out of her saddlebag and opens it to the correct page, lifting the small stones before her in a circle around her face, replacing the book in its spot. The chimera's face is filled with shock. "The Elements of Harmony. I found them. And I intend to take you down, Discord. You can't stop me." After a moment of silence, a fit of laughter bubbles from his throat, and he rolls in the air on an unseeable surface, wiping a single tear from his eyes and hunching over as much as he can.

"Oh, oh, what are you going to do? Pebble me?" he mocks, chuckling some more as he rises to his feet. Celestia does not respond at first; she simply stares at this creature, the creature that had once been like her, with a gaze of both pity and longing.

"No, of course not," she admits softly, glancing down at her hooves for the briefest of seconds. She lifts her head again, a grim smile on her lips. "I intend to show you the light. I will show you just how much the Elements have affected you without even knowing." He appears puzzled, and he crosses his arms across his chest, signalling her to go ahead and try. She seems to be racking her brain, but, within seconds, she begins speaking again, her eyes closed. "When we were very young, a mysterious drought fell over our land, and we were forced to be without sufficient food or water for weeks on end. I asked you if I was going to die because that was what I figured would happen; we as ponies couldn't live like that, not for very long. You told me no, that I wasn't, because we would stick together and you wouldn't let me perish. You told me that, even if it Within days, a storm came and replenished our reservoirs. I had lost hope the day I asked you. Your honesty about the dreadful circumstance was what got me through those days. I had lost faith, but you restored it." When she finishes, the orange stone begins to glow faintly, its power activated. She does not notice.

"Celestia, lo—" Luna starts, having awoken from her unconscious state, but she is cut off by her sister's "Shh!". Celestia inhales deeply and continues.

"A few years after that, I disobeyed my parents by spending time with you, and they told me I was no longer allowed to stay in their house until they forgave me," Celestia explains quietly, Discord staring at her intently. It is as if he is frozen in place, he is so enthralled. "I cried for hours, but you came to me and offered me a place to stay. You kept me hidden and gave me food and never left my side, even though, had you been caught, you would have been punished even worse than I had been. The kindness you showed to me is what kept me cheerful and content during my temporary exile." She takes another deep breath at the same time the pink stone begins to glow. "When we were a little older, invaders from the buffalo tribes attacked our kingdoms, and all of our houses were ransacked, robbed, or destroyed. Everyone was devastated. Except for you. Even through all of the disaster, you just continued to make fun of the way the buffaloes looked and how they walked, and you'd imitate them constantly. It was crazy how well you did it, too. Something as little and seemingly insignificant as that always brought a smile to my face, even through my tears, and the laughter you induced kept me and everyone else sane during those troubled times." The blue stone begins to glow at this point, and Celestia wipes away a tear that is threatening to fall. Discord steps forward, a mixture of emotions playing on his face.

"Celly, I—" he begins, hesitantly stretching an arm toward her. Everything that had seemed impossible has disappeared by now. Celestia, without looking up, stomps her hoof down in anger.

"Don't interrupt me," she snaps, her voice throaty. "After the raids were over, my family had nothing left besides our humble home, and you, having wisely hid your food and blankets, offered half of your supplies to us. I couldn't accept, of course, but you still insisted, going so far as to showing up at my house in the middle of the night, imploring me to take them off your hands. I couldn't refuse, not after all that you had done to help us. That generosity was incomparable to any other, and, without it, we would have starved and frozen to death." The purple stone glows, and Luna struggles to hide her gasp of excitement. There are only two more. "At one point—this was fairly recent—, a group of pegasi told you to run away with them, to find a place high in the mountains where you could end up being the leaders of a great nation, but you refused. Why? Because they told you that you had to choose between them and us. You gave up your own country, your fame, for us, two measly Earth pony peasants. That loyalty is outstanding, and it made me feel so incredibly lucky to have you as a friend." The red stone glows immediately, and Celestia finally opens her eyes, widening them when she sees the colors shining. Her gaze meets Discord, and, as she opens her mouth to speak, he shakes his head out of his daze and

growls at her, holding up his lionesque paw. Her mouth is shut tight, and, though she struggles valiantly, she is unable to pry her lips open. Frantic, she turns to Luna—the blue alicorn is now standing—, and she makes a spastic movement of her head in an attempt of saying "Say something about Magic!' Somehow, Luna understand.

"Discord," she starts, her voice magnified as if by magic itself. "Discord, you, as well as us, have relied on magic for everything. Being alicorns, we had it to our advantage. However, you always warned us not to abuse our gifts. You said that too much magic was enough to drive a pony to insanity or greed. Even so, I didn't believe you. I figured that there was no such thing as too much magic. So I tried a spell, one that would rid our lands of the blizzard, but I was too young to be trying basic magic let alone master-level magic. I didn't think it through. I wanted to be a hero since the pagasi couldn't clear the skies and the unicorns couldn't figure out what to do. I had the spell and magic, I just wasn't prepared for it. When I cast the spell, the magic overwhelmed me, and I lost control. Instead of melting the snow, it made it worse. The temperature dropped rapidly, and ponies in all kingdoms began to freeze solid. It was horrifying. Celestia was sick, so she couldn't help. I was lost. Then, you came along. You promised me that it was just a small mistake, and, when I tried to argue, you silenced my confessions. You've always been such a natural at magic, Discord, but I will never get over what you did for me. It was as if you simply undid the spell I cast. Everything went back to the way it was. Sure, it was still cold and the blizzard still raged—that was caused by Windigoes, though—, but the damage I had done was completely erased. Gone. Can't you see? That proves that magic, while sometimes underrated or misunderstood, is the key to harmony. You didn't care who you were helping. You saved people from every kingdom with magic. Magic was the key all along."

The dark pink stone starts to glow, its shine even brighter than the others, and, as Discord's eyes widen with shock, a circular rainbow forms within the confines of the stones. Within moments, the rainbow shoots towards Discord, and, as he screams, the colors disappear, and the stones fall to the ground, their surfaces plain once more. Discord's feet begin to turn gray, and he begins to blabber meaningless words in fear.

"No! No!" he cries, the gray slowly creeping up his body. He takes a calming breath before speaking again, staring directly at Celestia. "I will be back. You may have defeated me this time, but just you wait. When school fillies begin to cause disharmony among themselves in my presence, I will return." The gray is up to his waist now, and his right hand clutches his chest in agony as the material creeps toward his heart. "Celly... I meant what I said. I love you. I will always love you. You may not feel the same, but, even though we will be mortal enemies, my feelings for you will never change. I love y—" his left arm outstretched and his mouth open wide, the gray covers his body, encasing the creature in stone. Celestia has closed her eyes, a single trail of tears trickling down her cheek.

"I love you, too, Cordy," she whispers to herself, her voice only audible to me because I am within a foot of her. Luna steps over to her sister, lifting the stones from the ground and pulls the book gently from her saddlebag, replacing them in their spots carefully. Celestia turns her head to face her sister as the book is put back where it had started, and, without another word, she drapes her head over Luna's neck, struggling not to sob. "I wish I could have saved him, Luna. I really do." She swallows hard, her eyes shut tightly, and it is all I can do not to cry. This pain is too much. It is too real. I remember this pain; it is reawakened in my chest. It is my heart shattering.

"You did the best thing, sis," Luna responds, not used to being the comforting one. "You couldn't have saved him even if you tried. It isn't your fault. Please, don't cry." Celestia nods, inhaling deeply and stepping away, a partial smile on her face. She mouths the words, "Thank you," unable to speak just yet. "We should probably head back, don't you think? Equestria needs its rulers. Plus, it should be nighttime around the time we get back, and I don't want to have to go through that forest after I raise the moon." She grins, trying to cheer her sister up, but Celestia has turned away, now facing the ocean in the distance, the sun glinting off of the crashing waves.

"We should make the capitol here," she mumbles, mostly to herself, and Luna steps up beside her, puzzled. "I think our castle should be here. I don't want to rule in the same place Discord did. It wouldn't feel right. We'll have our castle on the side of the mountain, and the city can be around the base on the cliffs. I want the view of the ocean. Is that alright?"

"Of course," Luna whispers, nudging her sister with her shoulder. "It is understandable, and I would much rather have our home here. Let's go tell the people of Equestria. We're moving. We're changing."

"We're starting fresh," Celestia continues, lifting off the ground and spinning around in preparation to set off. "We'll have peace, balance, harmony, and friendship on our side this time, and, as long as we use them in everything we do, our empire will last forever." Luna nods in agreement, and, as they set off to inform their subjects, me following closely behind, Celestia tosses a mournful glance over her shoulder, watching as the stonified Discord becomes smaller and smaller in the distance.

She must learn to let him go, but I have a strange certainty in my heart and in my mind that that is something she will never be able to accomplish. I believe I am starting to discover the reasons behind the depression I am facing in my time, and it pains me to realize that there may not be a way to cure it.

Love gives meaning to life. Heartbreak sucks the meaning out. Once it is gone, I fear there is no way to retrieve it. Ever.


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own MLP:FiM**

**Oh my goodness, this is so close to being finished... I don't know if I'm excited about finishing this or disappointed at the quality... No matter. :) Hope you enjoy it!**

Weeks have passed since the dreadful encounter with Discord occurred, and, by this time, a whole new castle has been built on the side of the mountain, the highest tower overlooking the land below and the ocean in the distance. This is my castle. With the help of numerous unicorns, the construction only took a week to finalize, and the castle in the forest—the one I know as Everfree Forest—has been abandoned. Many of the ponies, ponies of all races, have moved to the cliff beneath the castle, and they immediately set to work on reviving their culture in a unified city, the one they have agreed to call Canterlot. In a matter of days, the ponies had created more than enough houses for everypony. No pony complained. Yet, Celestia—Princess Celestia—spends most of the days at the top of her tower, isolated, staring into the distance, much like she had when the trio had left their kingdoms originally.

It is nearing the time for sunset, and Celestia sighs, her posture emitting defeat as her horn begins to glow, guiding the sun in a smooth path below the horizon. On cue, Luna, from somewhere else in the castle, raises the stars and moon, shrouding the world in darkness. It reminds me of how I felt before I entered these memories: depressed, hopeless, and unmotivated. Philomena rests beside her for a while before flying away, Celestia's mood affecting her. Celestia does not try to stop her. After a few hours of silence, Luna canters onto the balcony, her face stoic, and she comes to stand beside her sister, overlooking the ocean and the ponies far below.

"You need to get over this, Celestia," Luna barks after a few minutes, drawing her sister's gaze to her face. "Seriously. You moping about up here about Discord isn't getting us anywhere. The ponies need us, and you're just up here wallowing in your own self pity. It's getting old." Celestia is obviously shocked, and her expression becomes hurt as tears form in the corners of her eyes. Luna does not back down or recall her statements, but she stands firm, her brows furrowed angrily. The white alicorn takes a step back, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She nods after a moment, reopening her eyes.

"You're right, Luna, and I apologize," she whispers, her eyes filled with a sadness that is undeniably unbearable for her. "It's just... I will never be able to explain how I felt about him. I can't. I really can't. All I know is that I... I don't think I'll ever be over him. I've been unable to disguise how I've felt the past few weeks, and I'm sorry that I've been so distant. I'll hide it from now on. Nopony needs to be exposed to my despair. It isn't important, and it never will be." She laughs forcefully, shaking her head and tossing out her mane. "But, Luna, you don't need to be so mean about it. I don't know what's gotten into you lately, but many ponies have complained of your rashness towards them. You need to calm down." Her face is void of the anguish that had been there minutes ago, and she appears livelier. However, I know it is simply an act, and Luna will be the only pony to ever know the truth. At the moment, Luna's face is full of anger, and she steps forward, stomping her front hooves down and startling Celestia so much she rears up before catching herself.

"As if you don't know," Luna snarls, her eyes seeming to change, the pupils elongating. Celestia is frightened into silence. "Because you've been absent from your duties as a ruler—not just raising the sun, Celestia—I've had to try and help everypony with every little problem. I wasn't the one who learned everything about harmony and leadership. That was you. But since you've been missing in action for a while, I had to improvise. I couldn't do it. They started to hate me. That was when I realized how they treat me. Everypony celebrates what you give them even though you're never around, but they shun the night that I bestow upon them. They sleep right through it. It's pointless for me to even use my powers for them when they don't appreciate what I give them!" Celestia tries to interject, but she is immediately cut off my Luna. "No! Don't try to tell me otherwise. I know it's true. They don't deserve to see the light of day when they don't even acknowledge the night!"

"Luna, what are you saying?" Celestia asks, her voice showing the slightest hint of fear. A maleficent smile creeps onto Luna's face, and she closes her eyes, laughter slipping through her lips. This is it. I know this is when she turns into Nightmare Moon; it has to be. I brace myself, suddenly unable to recall how it happens.

"I'm saying I refuse to lower the moon. The night will never end!" she states simply, her voice abruptly deeper than before, and it sounds almost exactly like what I know is Nightmare Moon's voice. Celestia's jaw drops, and she stretches a foot towards her sister as if she expects to change her mind with a touch. Without opening her eyes, Luna smacks her hoof away, and, immediately, her horn glows an abnormal blue as she laughs maniacally, a blue cloud of magic snakes around her body, surrounding the alicorn in a massive tornado, the wind so powerful it sends Celestia flying through the open door and into the tower with a scream, her body crashing into her bedside table and falling to the floor in a crumpled heap. She lifts her head and can only watch in horror. The blue magic slows and steadily disappears, revealing the dark mare who had been concealed within the vortex. Her coat is black, save for the light blue design on her head, and her legs have been stretched, the pony now as tall as Celestia. Slowly, she lifts her face to peer at her sister, her pupils very much similar to those of a cat, and Celestia cannot help but gasp. Leaning forward as she tries to observe the pony, she struggles to rise.

"Luna?" she asks harshly, her tone disbelieving. Her eyes are wide, and she manages to plant her hooves firmly on the ground, remaining upright. The pony laughs, the sound rich and mocking, tossing her head back.

"You little foal," she answers in a thunderous, husky voice, stepping into the room purposefully, her mane flowing in a nonexistent breeze. "Luna... There is no 'Luna' here. I am Nightmare Moon, ruler of the night! Controller of the moon and stars above!" By now, she stands before Celestia, and she leans her face close. "Your worst nightmare." She laughs once more, her face tilted heavenward, extending her wings to show her authority. Celestia makes a move to step towards her, but Nightmare Moon's head snaps toward her, suddenly serious, and the same blue magic that had enveloped her to induce her transformation shoots forward and surrounds Celestia, confining her wings and legs so she is unable to move. She is trapped despite her frantic struggling. Nightmare Moon trots over to the terrified alicorn, her mane slapping her face carelessly.

"Lu—Nightmare Moon, listen to me," Celestia pleads, ceasing her struggles. "If you don't lower the moon when morning comes, you won't be able to rule over the ponies. They will panic and be afraid and unruly. They won't listen to you. They won't obey you. Pretty soon, everyone will starve again because the sun isn't there to grow food. You'll starve, too. Please, you have to understand!" Her voice is desperate, and she begs with her eyes for the pony that was once her sister to comply. Nightmare Moon's body relaxes for a short period of time as she lowers Celestia to the ground, turning her back on the white pony.

"That is an excellent observation, Celestia," the black mare compliments, staring out into the night sky. She whips around suddenly, lashing out with her magic as if she was an expert and knocking Celestia to the ground painfully once more. "However, that is of no consequence to me. You see, Discord had been right about one thing: fear is power. In fact, it is the ultimate power. I do not care if ponies die because it does not matter! I will have control of everything for once, and the deaths of foals like you will not phase me. I will do what I must to maintain my throne. Not even you will be able to stop me." Celestia groans on the floor, her shaking legs trying to obtain stability and sliding over the floor when they hit something. Something hard. Something... hollow. Her head snaps toward the object, and she breathes a sigh of relief that is unseen by Nightmare Moon. The Elements of Harmony. There is still hope. Wielding the book behind her with her magic as she rises, Celestia holds her head high, facing the mare of darkness with confidence. Tears threaten to fall from her eyes as she opens the book and pulls out the six stones to hold before her. Nightmare Moon's eyes widen.

"Nightmare Moon, I don't care what your rationale for your actions is," Celestia begins, her voice magnified through her magic. The black mare flinches for a mere moment before recovering. "You have put the lives and sanity of my subject in danger, and I cannot allow that. I am more powerful than you whether you choose to acknowledge that or not. You tainted the soul of my sister, and you made her transform into the disgrace that is you. I can never forgive you for taking her away from me." She swallows, the stones arranging themselves in a circular formation in front of her face. The black mare takes a step back, her wings spreading as if she expects to escape. "I regret having to do this; it is partially my fault, and I can never apologize enough. However, I was not the one to turn against my people. You say you love the night and the moon so much? Fine. You are banished to the moon where you will live in exile." In a softer voice, she adds, "I'm sorry." With that, she bows her head, spurring the Elements into action, a familiar rainbow forming within their confines and immediately shooting towards Nightmare Moon, surrounding her in a cyclone of colors. She screams, struggling to escape, but it is to no avail.

"Celestia! No! Why—? Please!" a high-pitched voice cries from the vortex, and Celestia automatically steps forward, recognizing it as Luna's. She stops herself, tears spilling over for the last time as she realizes it is just a ploy. She bites her lip and turns her face away as the mare is lifted into the sky. Within moments, a burst of colors erupts from the surface of the full moon above, and, when the glow dies down, a new formation resembles the head of a unicorn: Nightmare Moon. Banished in her lunar prison for a thousand years. Celestia bows her head for a few moments before stepping back out onto the balcony, knowing it is time for the sun to rise. She seems uncertain, but, with only a minute of thought, she shuts her eyes tightly, her horn glowing a brilliant pink this time. With what seems like a significant amount of concentration, the moon and stars begin to slide towards the horizon, the sun rising from the opposite side of the sky simultaneously. A bead of sweat drips down her pale cheek, mixed with a single falling tear, and, as her horn ceases glowing, her eyes flash open, her breathing ragged. At seeing that she has accomplished what she set out to do and hearing the grateful cheers of her subjects, Celestia smiles sadly, her eyes closing as she falls to the ground, unconscious.

Murmurs of concern from the crowd arise, and two male pegasi fly to the princess' aid, gently lifting her into the tower and laying her on the bed with the utmost care. They converse for a minute before agreeing they will watch over her until she is better or until she requests they leave. These two were the first of my royal guards, I can tell. I am eternally grateful to them.

With Celestia passed out and the guards watching over her, I stride out onto the balcony, staring into the clear blue sky in thought. To lose the only companions one had ever had was a terrible thing, but having to be the one to get rid of them? That was tragic. I finally understood the reasoning behind the despair I felt in modern times. To go from "together forever" and being a part of a glorious trio to becoming forever alone in the matter of a few weeks is something I doubt I will ever be able to truly recover from.

Even so, I feel a sense of relief, something like fulfillment, that I have accomplished this mission of self discovery. I have answers, the answers I had wished to search for for many years. Now, if only I could find a way to escape my memories before I am forced to relive them all...


	15. Chapter 15

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro**

**I want to thank you all ahead of time for actually reading the whole thing! Sorry it is so obnoxiously long... Also, I apologize for the ending; finishing things is not particularly my strongsuit. Even so, I hope you enjoy it!**

I pace the floor in silence, occasionally glancing at the still, barely breathing form of Celestia, racking my mind for answers. I had never been in a memory spell this long, nor have I ever experienced the memories first hand like this. I fear that I will be trapped here forever. That is, until my vision begins to grow fuzzy and black around the edges. I am confused, especially when there is someone calling my name from... somewhere... their voice distorted. After a few seconds, I realize that it is not my vision that is hazy but rather the memory itself. The room slowly slides away, leaving me in a limitless gray space. There is nothing around me or beneath me, yet I do not fall. I try to move my legs in order to walk, but they do not obey me. My knees bend so my legs are now beneath me, and I am no longer in control of my own body. Suddenly, a feeling of free-falling hits me, and, though the scenery around me does not change, it feels as though I am descending towards an unidentifiable bottom. In a simply reflexive, instinctive reaction, a scream rips itself from my throat and I shut my eyes as tightly as possible, flailing my legs in desperation, as I plummet to what I assume is my doom.

My shoulder and back slam into the ground below, and my throat closes up, cutting off my scream, my eyes blinking open frantically. The first thing I notice is that my surroundings are familiar. My room. I'm back in my tower. My heart soars with relief. The second realization I have is that there are concerned faces surrounding me, staring intently at me with confusion and worry. Despite the seriousness of the situation, I cannot help but laugh, giggling so much I feel tears creep out of the corners of my eyes. I have never been so happy to be home.

"Princess?" my most faithful servant, Silver Sword, asks softly, one eyebrow raised. "Are—are you alright? It has been ages since I last saw you like this. Should we fetch the doctor?" I hiccup, rolling off my back and sitting up, shaking my head with a smile. As I rise, I pull him towards me spontaneously, enveloping him in a gentle hug.

"No, Silver, I—I'm better than ever," I admit, pulling away. I am amused to see the faintest of blushes tinting his gray coat. "In fact, this is the first time I've felt happy in a long time. Too long. I apologize for how terribly I've been acting for—for, well centuries, really. I promise, things will be different from now on." My loyal guards stare at me for a moment before returning my smile, showing genuine emotion despite their normally stoic appearance. "Silver, how did you know I was having trouble? You aren't psychic are you?" I can tell he notices the change in my speaking patterns; it is not until now that I realize I have lost the formal tone I have always had. It is a nice change. I choose not to acknowledge it myself. I think it will be more... fun... that way.

"The reason I came in was to see where you were," he begins to explain, tapping a hoof on the ground anxiously. "It is almost time for sunset, and you are always on the balcony at least ten minutes prior for your public appearance. When the civilians below began to talk, complain, and worry, I set out to find you. When I came into your room, you looked so... so still, I thought you might be ill. I called for some other guards and the nearest nurse, and, when she confirmed you were healthy, we tried to wake you. Nothing we did worked. I tried to awaken you with magic and by calling your name, but my magic is not as strong as yours. Then, you started screaming and crying, and no one knew what to do. You began flailing, and, in your fright, you ended up falling off the bed. I guess that's what jolted you awake." He stares at the ground, scuffing his hoof on the floor, and I tilt his face up to mine with a single hoof.

"Thank you," I whisper, still smiling. "Thank all of you. I heard your voice, Silver. You saved me. Thank you." He blushes again, looking away, and I laugh, releasing his head. "Now, it's about time the sun went down, don't you think? I hope I haven't kept my people waiting too long." I gallop over to my balcony doors, recalling how Nightmare Moon had stood in the same spot over 1000 years ago, and, after shoving the memory from my mind, I pull the door open with my magic, stepping out into the fading glow of the sun.

It is so much different, now. I finally feel alive instead of a shell of a pony like I used to. It is refreshing, but I know I have business to attend to before allowing myself to become absorbed in the sun. I spread my wings, drawing the attention of the crowd below. Grinning with authentic happiness, I call out to my subjects.

"Thank you all for having faith in me," I shout, earning cheers from the crowd. "Things will be much better after today." They appear confused, and I realize I have hid my feelings from everyone but Silver Sword for as long as I can remember. No matter. They will be left to wonder. I close my eyes, commanding my horn to spark, and the sun easily scampers down the sky, disappearing below the horizon. Hm, looks like I have had a lot more practice than I originally thought, especially compared to when Discord commented on—. No, I cannot afford to think of him right now. Not while I am in public.

A blue light shoots towards the sky from somewhere off to my left, and the moon slowly appears, stars twinkling in the dark sky. Emotions I am unable to explain seize my heart, and, after waving a farewell to the crowd, I race into the tower once more, Silver being the only guard remaining. He appears surprised at my urgency, and, without thinking, I grasp his shoulders with my hooves, beating my wings softly to stay balanced. His eyes wide with shock and something almost like fear, he opens his mouth to speak, but I silence his questions with one of my own.

"Where is Luna?" I demand softly, dropping my hooves in embarrassment. I fold in my wings, maintaining eye contact, refusing to let my rash actions ruin my seriousness, even though I could feel a blush shining through my coat. Silver only smiles slightly before answering.

"She is in the south tower as always," he answers slowly, giving me a look that clearly asks if I am actually okay. I tap my hoof on my face as I close my eyes briefly, feeling ridiculous. She is always there. How could I have forgotten? Thanking him—and ignoring his silent question—, I gallop out of my room and leaving Silver in my dust. After only a moment of thought, I begin sprinting as fast as I can in the correct direction, laughing aloud at both the amazing feeling the freedom of running is providing and at the shocked expressions of those who I pass. I am thoroughly entertained, needless to say. After about five minutes of running, my heart pounding loudly in my chest, I skid to a stop, feeling utterly idiotic. I can teleport for Equestria's sake. It only takes a moment of concentration before a tugging sensation arises in my stomach, and I feel my surroundings shift. I open my eyes when the feeling ceases, and, after a moment of excessive blinking to get used to the dim lighting, I find myself nearly face to face the the puzzled face of Luna. my dear sister Luna. I am unable to hold in my sob as I lunge forward, wrapping my hooves around her neck and almost knocking her over. She returns the embrace hesitantly, obviously confused even more than before. I refuse to let go as I whisper in her ear.

"Luna, have I told you lately that I love you? Because I do. More than I probably let on," I whimper, squeezing her tightly, fearing to let go. She does not respond, simply letting me get my feelings out. I greatly appreciate it. "I'm sorry for everything that you've been through, and I know that it was mostly my fault you became Nightmare Moon. If I could change the past, I would. But I can't. It's just the past: ancient history. But I've learned from it, and I will never make those mistakes again. I promise, I'll be a better sister and a better ruler. You can hold me to it." After inhaling deeply, I release her, wiping under my eye. She steps back a few steps, regarding me with curious eyes.

"Sister, are you alright?" she asks warily, the third time someone has asked me that question today. When I nod reassuringly, she continues. "Celestia, you do not need to apologize. It happened over a thousand years ago; there is no need to bring it up now. It is not your fault. It had to happen according to the prophecy. You could not have done anything to stop me. But, because of your mentorship over the unicorn Twilight Sparkle, you saved me. All is well, dear sister. Please, just... calm down." Her eyes are wide, and I cannot help but giggle a little. I hug her once more, pressing my lips to her forehead as I pull away.

"Just don't ever forget that I love you," I call over my shoulder as I leave her room, already knowing my next destination. Though I had tried to talk myself out of it, I knew I had to go. It was necessary if I wanted to try to heal myself, and I desperately wanted to recover. With a single thought, the tugging sensation returns in my stomach, and, when I open my eyes, I am standing in the royal gardens, the moonlight casting a pearly glow over every surface. In the silence, not counting the quiet chirping of crickets of calling of owls, I step towards the center of the courtyard, following the path as slowly as possible to where the statues reside. When I reach my intended location, I come to an abrupt stop, my knees becoming weak. I lay down at the base, lifting my head to stare at his despairing face.

"Cordy," I start, my throat choking up after that single, nearly-forgotten nickname. "Cordy, I—I'm so sorry. I wish things could have been different. I blame myself for everything. Without me, you didn't have any support, and you couldn't run the country on your own, not like in the state it was. I should have realized that before the time I did. I was the one who turned you into a monster. I was the one who created your horrible reputation. I'm the one who ruined your life and encased you in this wretched stone. I can never apologize enough, and you know that as well as I do." I bow my head, wiping away the tear that has dripped from my eye. After composing myself, I lift my head once more. "Discord, I told you this a thousand years ago, but, even though you probably can't hear me, I need you to hear it again. I've been denying it for years, decades, but I never even knew what it was that I was repudiating." I am forced to pause, inhaling with a shaky breath as I rise to my hooves, my mane flowing in the brisk night air. "Cordy... I never understood it, but I've come to terms with it now. With all of my heart, soul, and very being, I love you. I've never stopped. But that doesn't mean I'm going to change the way I am. I refuse to act differently because of you. If you weren't the... spirit of chaos... and I wasn't the... ruler of Equestria... then we could be together like we both wanted. But we can't. Just — if you can somehow hear me — know that I love you, forever and always. No matter what. But we can never be together, even if you were to break free of your stone skin, try to make amends, and turn from your chaotic ways. I'm sorry." With that, I swallow hard, turning away from the statue of my one and only love. However, as I start to walk away, I am completely and utterly startled—and, regrettably, frightened—to receive a response.

"My dearest Celly, you know that I love you, as well. However, I cannot find it in my soul to forgive you for trapping me here. It's a battle in my heart, but I will always love you," his voice echoes around me, carried by the wind, it seems. I freeze as his voice tickles my ears, and I inhale sharply in surprise. "Even so, that will not stop me from trying to defeat you and your precious elements. Soon, we will face each other once again, just as I had promised. Very soon. We are mortal enemies, Princess, but my love is eternal. Never forget that." His voice trails off slowly, the sound floating through the air, and I whip around only to see his statue, still and looming over the moonlit garden. Nothing more. Just a mound of stone that used to be my best friend. Inanimate... Right?

Even so, I cautiously move towards him—it—, peering up into the anguished stone face, scrutinizing it. His voice... it had seemed so real, so vivid, but it could not have been real. I had to have imagined it. He has been a statue for almost one thousand years. He could not have enough power to speak to me through his prison. However, I can not shake the feeling that his words — imagined or not — were the truth. What if he is coming back? Deep down, I know that he is; the magic I used to seal him cannot be permanent, and, though I wish it was not so, I know the day of his return is coming soon. After all, the magic that imprisoned Luna had lasted a set thousand years. The one that contained Discord cannot last much longer than that.

I loved him, and I still do. Though I wish it was not so, I cannot deny my true feelings any longer. The only way I will be able to move on and start looking to the future instead of the past is if I accept how I feel and try to put those troublesome emotions behind me. I know it will be next to impossible, but I know I must try. I have to. I think I will go insane if I do not try. I cannot let that happen, not when my country needs me. Not when my sister and my people need me. I refuse to let insanity overwhelm me.

In the darkness, all is calm, peaceful, and serene. It is the first time in a long time that I feel the same. Despite my fears and troubled past, I am happy, happy to finally know what I have experienced and know who my true friends used to be. True, I regret many things, but what pony does not? I am starting to accept the fact that I cannot change history, not in the way I wish to. Everything has happened for a reason, and I know this now with certainty.

Though I know someday, someday in the near future, my enemy who was once my friend will return and break out of his statue, I am not afraid of it. No, I am only afraid of my emotions. I fear that, when the time comes to face him again, the feelings I have for him will get in the way of what I should do, what I must do. When the time comes, I fear I may have to rely on my faithful student once more, just as I was forced to when I was held captive by Nightmare Moon. I hate to put the same pressure on her and her friends, but I feel I will have no choice. I cannot risk allowing Discord to win. I cannot allow chaos to swarm over my country. I cannot. I will not.

I know that I face difficult times ahead, but, despite that knowledge, I still feel particularly light-hearted. Perhaps it is the simple discovery of what I have experienced or maybe it is just the lack of rest I have had lately. Either way, I find myself complacent with the world as I beat my wings against the air and fly quietly to my tower, sparing only a single glance at the garden below. It is strange but also a relief to feel this way. Casting a satisfied, contented look at the full moon above, I step into my room, a sensation of peace washes over me, and I inhale deeply. I am at peace in my mind. Finally at peace.

Until, of course, my enemy rises and threatens to overthrow the fragile balance and harmony I have established here in Equestria.

I try not to worry about it, not just yet. I will make the most of my temporary, inner amity. I deserve to relax for a day or two. It is not often that I get this opportunity; in fact, it has never happened before. Even with danger looming over me to come at an unknown time, I find that I am not worried.

I have discovered the source of my previous depression. I have overcome the hidden tragedies in my heart. I have figured out who my heart resides with. And, most importantly, I have achieved happiness for the first time in a millenia.

That is all I had ever hoped to find when I dove into my memories. For once, I found what I was searching for. I have unearthed the secrets of my heart, soul, and mind, and, because of everything I have learned, I could not be happier.

_Le Fin_

**Wow. So, I just want to thank you for sticking with me until the end! It really does mean a lot to me. :) I hope you have enjoyed this random little (I use the word "little" loosely) fiction! Thank you all again, especially to those who have left reviews on this. They really kept me motivated, and they are what made me want to finish it so quickly! I cannot thank you all enough! *squee* And that is all. :D**


End file.
